Coping With Loss
by Tanguay18
Summary: This story takes place at the end of season 7. The Camdens must cope with losses. How do they handle their loss? Each character deals with it in a different way. Complete on 9-10-03. AN added on 9-22-03.
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: This is your standard, "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is my own little take on what happens after the end of season 7. I personally think Lucy is pregnant and as for Detective Michaels and Lou, I don't know. Anyway my story doesn't follow what I think will happen, it is just another possibility that could happen minus Mary's story.  
  
A/N: Annie, the twins, Ruthie and Peter are in the hit car and Matt was driving Kevin, Simon and Cecilia  
  
(Lucy's POV)  
  
I stared down at the pregnancy test. It was negative and while I was extremely relieved, it was somehow disappointing. I wasn't at all ready for a child yet, but the fact that I wasn't having one was upsetting. It made me feel empty and sick inside. I guess I was so convinced that I was pregnant, I hadn't put much thought into not being pregnant. My eyes were burning and I furiously rubbed away the tears that stung my eyes. I regained my composure and ran to the front door to catch up with my dad. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even notice Lou and Detective Michaels at first.   
  
"Hello Lucy," Detective Michaels said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" I asked, not able to control my shakiness.   
  
"Luce, there's been an accident," my father said.  
  
I looked at them with a look of pure worry and fear. A thousand things raced through my mind all at once: Who was it? Was it Kevin? Was it the kids and mom? Are they okay? Is anyone dead?   
  
Before I could make myself anymore sick Lou said," It was a car accident, your mother's car. We just heard about it and rushed over here. We don't know many details, but your mom, the twins, Ruthie and her friend Peter are in the hospital. Annie was not severely injured, but we don't know about the kids. We are going to take you to the hospital right now. Roxanne went to the restaurant to tell the others and they should meet us at the hospital."  
  
I was frozen. Then tears welled up in my eyes and I cried, not just for my family, but for the child I was not having.   
  
(Annie's POV)  
  
I stopped the car at the light and had my turn signal on. I turned to smile at the twins and when I turned back I saw a horrifying thing. I had no time to react. There was a truck hurtling toward our car. It slammed into the back of the car. Before I could even brace myself my world went black.   
  
(Eric's POV)  
  
I was happy to hear that Annie was not seriously injured, but I was gravely concerned about my children. I hope the kids are okay. I don't think I could handle one of them, well, not surviving. I pray for a miracle from God, just please let everyone make it out all right.  
  
The ride to the hospital was a silent one. Lucy and I were riding in the back seat. She was resting her head on my shoulder. She had stopped crying, but she had a blank look on her face that sort of scared me. Detective Michaels was driving and Lou was in the passenger's seat giving us pitying looks in the rearview mirror. We pulled into the hospital parking lot. Though I had been there numerous times before, this was the longest ride of my life.   
  
Detective Michaels and Lou walked in to the hospital with us. We found the doctor who was in charge of the Emergency Room. She introduced herself as Dr. Evans and took us to a waiting room where Matt, Simon, Kevin, Cecilia, Roxanne, Chandler and Paris Petrowski were waiting around nervously.  
  
"Okay, now that I've got all of you together I am ready to brief you on what's happened. Before I start, does anyone mind if the others hear about their family member's conditions?" Dr. Evans asked.  
  
"No," Paris answered in a small voice.  
  
"Me either," I replied.  
  
"Okay then. First, the driver of the car, Annie Camden, is fully conscious and appears to have no major physical injuries. She did, however, hit her head. She appears to only have a minor concussion, but we need to observe her for a while. Next the front seat passenger, Ruthie Camden suffered whiplash from being thrown forward and has several broken ribs from the seatbelt. The three backseat passengers were worse off because that's where the car was impacted. Peter Petrowski was seriously injured. He damaged his spinal cord from being whipped to the side so hard. David Camden was on the far side of the car and only suffered a broken arm. And as for Samuel Camden," she paused to take a breath and brace herself.  
  
I gulped and waited for what she had to say, telling myself this pause was not good.  
  
A/N: Was that a mean place to stop? Well if it is, I am sorry. And this is my first fan fiction. If I was off on the character's personalities, I am sorry. Try not to traumatize with really mean reviews. I would appreciate some nice ones and plan to continue soon. 


	2. Worse News

Disclaimer: This is your standard, "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is just a little fic about what could happen at the end of season 7.  
  
A/N: I know I ended the last chapter in a bad spot, but I am continuing now so you won't be left hanging about Sam.  
  
(Lucy's POV)  
  
"And as for Samuel Camden," Dr. Evans paused to take a breath and brace herself, "He had a very bad head injury. We did all we could to try and save him, but I am afraid he just did not make it. I am very sorry for your loss. I will let you tell the patients about young Samuel, but I will warn you his brother has been crying for him. Now I will give you some privacy, if you have any questions go to the nurse's station and ask them for help."  
  
I was in a state of complete shock. About an hour ago the big news was that Ruthie had started her period. Now, Sam, my little brother, the cute little boy, was dead. Kevin had moved next to me while the doctor was talking and took my hand in his. He was squeezing it lovingly. All of the sudden I felt dizzy and I fell backwards.   
  
(Kevin's POV)  
  
The news was a big shock. Little Sam was dead. No, he couldn't be, but he was, no is, dead. I was subconsciously squeezing Lucy's hand. She wasn't squeezing back, and I knew she must be in shock. I was about to ask her if she was okay and she went limp. Luckily, I was able to catch her. With Matt's help I moved her over to the row of chairs a few feet away. I laid her down across the chairs and gently tried to wake her.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh," she moaned.  
  
"Luce, are you okay sweetie?" I asked with concern.   
  
"No. My little brother is dead. How will David cope with this? What about mom and dad and-" she broke off and burst into tears.   
  
I sat down and took her into my arms protectively. She wrapped her arms around me and cried hard. Harder than I had ever seen her cry before. Roxanne and Chandler were watching us and Chandler mouthed," Is she okay?" I shrugged my shoulders. She was really taking the news hard. I couldn't blame her. I would be devastated if Ben was killed. I wonder if anyone's called Ben yet, or Mary for that matter. Poor Mary, off on a plane somewhere, oblivious to the fact that her family was in a car accident. Lucy had her head buried in my shoulder and did not notice that I too, was crying. It's not manly to cry, but I loved Sam. He was a cute little kid, my brother-in-law actually.  
  
It suddenly occured to me that I hadn't heard anything about the guy that hit them. I swung into cop mode and let Matt comfort his sister. I stepped out into the hall and spotted Detective Michaels.   
  
"Oh, hello Kevin," he said wearily.   
  
"Hello sir. Nobody has said anything about the car that the Camdens. Is there something that I am missing here?" I asked with growing suspicion.  
  
"Well, you see it's a touchy subject for someone involved. You know that guy that Paris Petrowski was dating that turned out to be scum?"  
  
"Oh you mean the guy that was threatening Peter?"   
  
"That's the guy. Well, he um, he was the one that hit them. He was drunk, killed on impact," Michaels explained.   
  
I was speechless. I had no idea how to react to that.   
  
"Now, I told you because you're a police officer, but let me tell Ms. Petrowski myself," he said, " then it's up to her who she tells."  
  
I nodded.   
  
(Annie's POV)  
  
I didn't know where I was at first. After a moment, I realized it was a hospital room, but what had happened? Why can't I remember? Oh wow, my head hurt. A nurse walkd in.  
  
"Excuse me," I said.  
  
"Oh you're awake," she said, seemingly startled," let me get a doctor."  
  
She left the room and left me alone. A moment later, a doctor came into the room.  
  
"Well hello, Mrs. Camden. How are we feeling?" he asked.  
  
I don't know about we, I thought and said," Not so good. What happened?"  
  
"Okay, you want to get right to the point and that's fine. You were in a car accident and suffered a grade three concussion," the doctor explained.  
  
I sat for a moment trying to recall the accident. My mind was blank. Then I remembered," What about my kids? Are they okay? Please tell me they are okay."  
  
"Actually I don't know, but I think your husband is here. He could come and see you. He probably knows. Would you like him to come in?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
(Simon's POV)  
  
Not this. One of the twins dead. No, noway. Not the little boys who I prayed would be boys. They can't be dead. It's just not possible. I look into Cecilia's eyes and break down. Why? Why would God allow something like this? He was just a little kid. Cecilia embraced me and stroked my hair. I was upset and angry. This was wrong. David couldn't have just broken his arm while his brother, in the very same car was dead. It's not right. Across the room Lucy was in Kevin's arms crying. Matt was just standing there looking dumb-founded. Dad was ghostly white. This can't be good for his heart, I thought. This is the first time that I noticed Chandler and Roxanne are still here. They must pretty uncomfortable. Although Chandler's a minister, shouldn't he be trying to help? Who am I kidding, this is a helpless situation.  
  
(David's POV)  
  
"Momma? Daddy? Sam? Where are you?" I cried.  
  
I am scared. I am in a scary room with a bunch of strange people. I don't know where my mommy or my daddy or my brother are. Something feels wrong. I don't know what, but something just isn't right. First our car got hitted by another car and mommy went to sleep. Ruthie was crying and then a big man put me in a stange car. I hurt my arm and I just want my mommy or daddy.  
  
"Mommy?!" I cried louder.  
  
"Shhh. Calm down sweetie," a scary lady said to me, "your daddy will come see you soon. Your mommy is sleeping right now. You're okay. Your arm probably hurts, doesn't it baby?"  
  
I nod my head yes and cry for my mommy.  
  
A/N: What will happen when Annie finds out about Sam? How will they explain it to David? How are Ruthie and Peter? Is someone going to tell Mary? Find out soon. 


	3. Telling Annie and Ruthie

Disclaimer: This is your standard: "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is just a little fic about what could happen at the end of season 7.  
  
A/N: I can't guarantee that all my medical information is correct since I am not a doctor, but I did use WebMD.com for help. Since I received several reviews asking for more, here is the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 3   
  
(Ruthie's POV)  
  
The last thing I remember before waking up here was that I was in the car with mom, Peter and the twins. My neck hurt and my sides, they hurt when I moved. There was a big uncomfortable brace on my neck so I can't turn my head to the sides. The car must have been hit pretty hard. I don't really remember. I didn't think I passed out, but I also didn't remember the ride to the hospital. I wonder where mom and dad are. Please let everyone else be okay, I thought to myself. Everytime I breathed in my sides felt like they were being stabbed by knives.   
  
"Hey Ruthie," a familiar voice called from the door.   
  
"Hello, Ms. Petrowski," I said, " how is Peter? Is he okay?"  
  
"That's what I came to tell you. He's alive, but..." she trailed off.  
  
"But! But what?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, he injured his spine and-"  
  
I didn't hear the rest of her sentence. Peter injured his spine! What if he's paralyzed? My mind was spinning as tears filled my eyes. Ms. Petrowski came to the side of my bed.  
  
"Don't worry Ruthie," she said, sounding unsure of herself, " he's tough. He'll be okay. I know it."  
  
I was not at all reassured. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that. I closed my eyes as the hot tears streamed down my face. Peter's mother squeezed my hand and left the room. I was not left alone for long though as Simon entered the room. His eyes were very red. I knew there was more bad news coming.  
  
"Hey little sis," he said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Hey Simon," I gulped, " how is everyone else?"  
  
"Mom has a concussion, but she should be okay. I take it you heard about Peter from his mom. David has a broken arm and he's pretty scared, but I think he's okay. And well, Sam, he-he didn't. He's not. He died Ruthie. He's dead," Simon told me breaking down.   
  
I had never seen Simon cry like this. As the full force of the news hit me, I felt sick. Very, very sick. Dead. No not dead. Not my little brother. It can't be true. Simon's just upset. It's got to be a mistake.  
  
(Eric's POV)  
  
I took a deep breath and entered Annie's room. I didn't even bother with a fake smile.  
  
"Oh Eric. Thank God you're here," she said," no one will tell me how the kids are. They keep giving me funny looks. What's going on?"  
  
"Well. Uh Ruthie has whiplash and some broken ribs, but she will be fine. David has a broken arm and he's been crying for you," I broke off, unable to bring myself to the words.  
  
"What about Sam?" she asked grimly.  
  
I took another deep breath and said bluntly," He was killed. Annie, our little boy was killed."  
  
She looked at me in disbelief," You wouldn't dare joke with me, would you?"  
  
"Of course not. I would never kid about this hun," I said, losing my composure. I couldn't help, but cry.  
  
"My little baby boy. Not my little baby boy!" she screamed.  
  
"I know," I said taking her into my arms.   
  
She leaned into me and cried as hard I have ever heard her cry. Then she suddenly pulled back.  
  
"What honey? What is it?" I asked with concern.  
  
"I must go see David. I need to see my little boy," she demanded.  
  
"I don't know if they'll let you. I can go ask. I'll be right back," I said.  
  
(Chandler's POV)  
  
Everyone was so distracted they didn't think of Mary. I did because it's just the sort of things that I think of. I asked Reverend Camden if he would mind if I called her. He was so distracted he just said sure. I know normally he would want to do this sort of thing, but I wouldn't ask him to break away from his family. I didn't know Mary that well, but I knew she would want to know.  
  
I called Mary's phone number. The phone rang about four times and then the answering machine picked up.   
  
"You have reached Mary Camden, but I am not here right now. Chances are I am on a flight, so if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as I get home. Beep"  
  
"Um. Hi Mary. This is Chandler, the associate pastor at your father's church. You probably already knew that. Call as soon as you get this message. It's very important," I said.  
  
(Peter's POV)  
  
I opened my eyes groggily. There were people all around me. I slowly realized I was in the hospital. I tried to sit up, but found I couldn't move.   
  
"Whoa there young man. You just got out of surgery (that's what Ruthie didn't hear, that Peter was in surgery). You shouldn't be moving around. You were in a car accident and you damaged your spine. We did a surgery to remove small pieces of your spinal discs. They were shattered and we were afraid they might do farther damage to your spine. We also had to drain some fluid to relieve the pressure on your spine. We gave you some corticosteroids to minimize the damage. Now don't be afraid if you can't feel your lower body right now. Your spinal cord is swollen and we won't know anything until the swelling goes down," a doctor explained.  
  
"Will I be paralyzed?" I asked.  
  
"Don't know that until the swelling goes down," the doctor said.  
  
"What are the chances?" I asked.  
  
"Well, there is a chance that you could be paralyzed. But you would only be paraplegic because the injury was to your lower spine," he said.  
  
"And that means?" I asked.  
  
"Oh that means you would likely lose control of your lower body, but only if the damage is that severe. We won't know for a while," he told me.  
  
"How long?" I inquired.  
  
"Well, if you don't have any of the feeling return within a week, you will likely be paralyzed," he told me.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't have them explain it to David in this chapter, but next chapter Eric and Annie will try to explain to David about his brother. So how will they explain it? And where is Mary? 


	4. Telling David and a Surprising Arrival

Disclaimer: This is your standard: "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is just a little fic about what could happen at the end of season 7.  
  
A/N: Wow, this story is going so fast. I just started it yesterday afternoon and I am ready to start the 5th chapter! Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get it up soon. I am glad that people are actually reading and liking my story.  
  
(David's POV)  
  
I was very sleepy so I was taking a nap. When I opened my eyes, Daddy was there and Mommy was sitting next to my bed. I was happy to see her and she took me into her arms. I was afraid though because she was crying and I knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter Momma?" I asked her.  
  
"It's your brother," she started, " you know that we were in a car accident right?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"Well, all of us got hurt and had to brought here to the hospital and-" she was crying very hard.  
  
"And what she means to say is that Sam was hurt very bad. He hit his head very hard and the doctors tried to make him better, but he died," Daddy finished.  
  
"What's that mean?" I asked.  
  
"It means that Sam left us to be with God," Daddy said, now he was crying too.  
  
I didn't know what that meant, but I started crying too because Mommy and Daddy were. I never saw them both cry like that and I didn't like it. Then I remembered when Mommy told me about her Mommy being with God. It meant I could never see her. Which means I will never see Sam again.  
  
"Why did Sam go to God?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know son," Mommy said," I guess it was just his time to go. God wanted Sam to be with him. God needed Sam more than we did."  
  
(Mary's POV)  
  
The plane touched down in California and for once I was just a passenger. I grabbed my carry-on and exited the plane. I went to the terminal to claim my bags. I flew home to surprise the family. It had been a while since I had seen them and I few days off coming to me. I went to a car rental place and rented a car. I drove to the house, but it looked like no one was home. I tried the doors, and for some reason the front door was unlocked. That was very strange.  
  
"Hello?" I called out," anyone home?"  
  
No answer. Very strange indeed. Why would everyone be gone and leave the front door unlocked? Something must have happened. Something bad. Oh God, what if someone got hurt or something? No wait, calm down, I'm sure they are okay. They probably went out for dinner or something and just forgot to lock the door.   
  
I set my bags down in the living room. There would be no note because they didn't know I was coming. I sat down and dug my cell phone out of my bag. Dad had insisted that I get a cell phone because I was traveling so much and they could get ahold of me anywhere. There was a new message so I played it back:  
  
"Um. Hi Mary. This is Chandler, the associate pastor at your father's church. You probably already knew that. Call as soon as you get this message. It's very important."  
  
Now I was worried. Why was Chandler, of all people, calling me? I dialed the number he had left in the message.  
  
(Chandler's POV)  
  
The pay phone in the waiting room rang. Since no one else was around, I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Hello. Can I ask who you are calling for?" I asked.  
  
"I'm calling for Chandler Hampton," the voice told me.  
  
"Oh, that's me. Who is this?" I asked, confused.  
  
"This is Mary Camden. Why did you call me?" Mary asked.  
  
"Um, well, there was an accident. Where are you?" I wanted to know.  
  
"I'm at home. I mean I flew in to see the family and is everyone okay?"  
  
"Maybe you had better come to GlenOak Community Hospital. It will be much easier to tell you in person," I suggested.  
  
"Okay, I will be there as fast as I can," Mary replied and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Roxanne asked with suspicion.  
  
"That was Mary Camden. I called her earlier and she didn't answer so I assumed she was on a flight, but she said she was at their house. She's on her way down here right now," I explained.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter-Mary arrives at the hospital. How will she react to the news? And soon- What about Lucy? Was her pregnancy test correct? 


	5. Mary's Arrival and Lucy's Talk With Kevi...

Disclaimer: This is your standard: "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is just a little fic about what could happen at the end of season 7.  
  
A/N: This chapter may be the last for a couple days because I have finals in school, but Wednesday is my last day, so I will be able to get back to this then. And who knows? I may be able to update this before then. Thanks to all who have been reading and continue to read this.  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
I have been sitting here for quite a while watching Lucy and Kevin. When Kevin walked back into the room, he sat down and they had been having a seemingly serious conversation since then. Simon was sitting by himself leafing through some random magazine because Cecilia had to leave. Both Roxanne and Chandler had left after Chandler answered a call on the pay phone. Dad had been gone for quite a while, probably with Mom or David. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was 10 PM. I suddenly realized how hungry I was.  
  
"Is anyone else hungry?" I asked.  
  
"No," Simon replied.   
  
Lucy and Kevin were apparently too engrossed in their conversation to notice me, so I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the cafeteria. When I stepped out of the room I bumped into a young woman.  
  
"I'm sorry- Mary!? What are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
"Oh Matt. I am so glad I found you. Where is everyone?" she questioned with a worried look on her face.  
  
"They're in that waiting room and I believe I asked you a question," I told her.  
  
"Well, I had a few days off so I flew down here to surprise everyone and when I got to the house no one was there. I checked the messages on my cell phone and I had received a weird one from Chandler. I called the number back and it was a pay phone at the hospital. He told me to come down here. I met him outside and he and that Roxanne woman directed me up here. They told me to let you know they went home. How is everyone?" she inquired, breathless from her long, hurried response.  
  
"Oh. Well Mom, the twins, Ruthie and Peter were in a car accident. Mom is okay, but she has a concussion. Ruthie has whiplash and some broken ribs. Her friend Peter has a spinal cord injury. Don't know if he'll be okay. David has a broken arm and Sam. He died because of a severe head injury," I said, not wanting to look into Mary's pain-filled eyes.  
  
"Oh. My. Well. I," she stuttered, speechless.  
  
Her eyes got really big as the news sunk in. She grabbed my arm to steady herself and I led her into the waiting room, so she could sit down.  
  
(Lucy's POV)  
  
When Kevin walked back into the room, I decided to tell him everything. I signaled for Matt to leave us and he got up and moved away.  
  
"Kevin," I started," I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" he asked.  
  
"Well," I sighed, " You know how everyone thought Matt's wife, Sarah, was pregnant?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, confused.  
  
"When I heard how she had been feeling, I thought about it and I was feeling the same way. I got really freaked out that I was pregnant, but I took a pregnancy test and it said I wasn't pregnant," I finished with a sob.  
  
"Luce, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I was afraid to. I mean, I'm not ready to have a child, but now that I'm not pregnant I feel really sad. Like I lost a child or something," I explained.  
  
"You shouldn't have any need to be afraid. I wouldn't be mad. Did you tell anyone else?" he questioned.  
  
"No, oh wait. I called Mary and told her I thought I might be pregnant. She convinced me to get a pregnancy test and then tell you," I told him.  
  
"Well, I am glad that you did tell me. But you said you were feeling sick sort of. Maybe you are pregnant. Those home pregnancy tests aren't always correct. Especially if it's this early in the pregnancy," he told me.   
  
"What are you getting at?" I asked.  
  
"I'm just saying that since we are at the hospital, maybe you should get those test results confirmed. You don't even have to do it now, you can just set up an appointment for an exam," he said.  
  
"No! The test said I wasn't pregnant. I don't want to have that kind of exam while part of my family is in the hospital," I exclaimed.  
  
"Luce, calm down. I said you don't have to do it now. You should set up an appointment at any rate, you said it yourself that you were feeling sick. I know it would be uncomfortable, but that's why you do it through the hospital instead of your regular doctor. That way, if it turns out you aren't pregnant, your family will never know," he explained to me.  
  
"Oh. I guess I can see your point," I said," but I still don't like it."  
  
(Eric's POV)  
  
It broke my heart to have to explain to David that he would never see Sam again. I don't know how much he understands it, but it was hard on Annie and me. I took Annie back to her room and got her settled. Then I went to see Ruthie.  
  
"Ruthie?" I asked at her door," are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," she said solemnly.  
  
"Has anyone been to visit you?" I asked hoping she hadn't been alone.  
  
"Yes," she replied. Another one word answer. She must know.  
  
"And how are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"How do you think I'm feeling?!" she exploded.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," I apologized, knowing how she felt. I asked a bad question.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I love you Daddy," she said in tears," I just don't know how to feel. I am sad and mad and scared all at once."  
  
"I think that's how you're supposed to feel. I feel that way," I said giving her a careful hug so as not to hurt her ribs.  
  
A/N: Coming Soon- How will Ruthie react when she gets to visit Peter? How is Annie handling all this? 


	6. Mary! What Are You Doing Here!

Disclaimer: This is your standard: "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is just a little fic about what could happen at the end of season 7.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lied. It's not Wednesday and there's a new chapter up. Please don't shoot me! I had a lot of free time during the finals today and I wrote this chapter by hand (are you happy Nar-da-Bar?!) then typed it.  
  
Special A/N: Lucy Bomont- thanks for wishing me luck on my finals, I wish you luck too.  
  
Doyles-Always- I agree that cliffhangers should be made illegal, I don't care for them, but that was just the perfect opportunity for one.  
  
Read on:  
  
(Mary's POV)  
  
At first I had been so shocked about the news that I couldn't react. My knees went weak and Matt helped me to a waiting room to sit down.   
  
"Mary?! What are you- Whoa! Are you okay?" Simon asked, jumping from his seat.  
  
"I don't know," I managed to spit out.  
  
I couldn't see my own face, but judging by the looks on their faces I must have been pretty pale or something. Both Matt and Simon looked frightened. For a moment, I felt like I would pass out, but I didn't. A million different thoughts were running through my head at once. It took me a few minutes to get the wildest of these thoughts under control. Then I asked," How is Mom taking it?"  
  
"I don't know," Matt said.  
  
"She went with Dad to see David a little bit ago, and the rest of us haven't seen her," Simon explained.  
  
"And what about Dad?" I asked just as he entered the room.  
  
"Mary!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Dad," I said as I jumped up to give him a hug.  
  
"But when- well, how did you get here so fast?" he inquired.  
  
At this point Lucy, who Simon said had gone 'off to the bathroom or something with Kevin', entered the room. Upon seeing me, she asked," Mary? How did you get here?"   
  
"Well, that's a fine 'how do you do?'," I said.  
  
"Sorry. It's good to see you," she said embracing me.   
  
"That's okay. I was flying out here to surprise you guys and when I got to the house, no one was home. The front door was unlocked, which I found strange (at this point Dad is looking sheepish for having left the door unlocked when he left in such a hurry). So I checked my cell phone and I received a strange message from Chandler. I called him and he told me to come down here," I explained.  
  
"I'll have to remember to thank Chandler for letting you know," Dad said," but right now, it's so good to see you Mare. Though I wish you had arrived under better circumstances."  
  
"Me too," I said, thinking that was the understatement of a lifetime.  
  
"Anyway, I was just coming to tell you kids that David is being released in a few minutes. Mom said we should all go home and get something to eat and then everyone should get some rest. I guess then since I am coming back, I will let Mary visit everyone and then she can take her car to the house. You got a rental car didn't you?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yes, let's get David and get some food," I replied.  
  
"Good. I am starving," Matt proclaimed.  
  
(Annie's POV)  
  
I had been asleep when I felt the edge of the bed sink down. I was very sleepy from my concussion, so it took an extra minute or two to realize someone was there and open my eyes.  
  
"Mary?!" I asked groggily," what are you doing here so soon? Wait, I haven't been asleep for a couple days, have I?"  
  
"No Mom, I think you fell asleep an hour ago. That's what the nurses said," Mary explained calmly.  
  
"Oh. So, what are you doing here?" I inquired once again.  
  
She told me of how she flew here to surprise us all. Seems like she got the surprise when she got here. And not a good one.   
  
"So Mom, how are you handling this all?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to do with myself," I told her," I don't think you can ever prepare for a thing like this. I just wish it hadn't happened or that I could have been conscious to hold little Sam in my arms when he died."  
  
At this point, I was crying as was Mary.  
  
"All I want to know is why did God have to take him so young?" I sobbed.  
  
"Oh Mom. We may never know that, at least not until we join him in Heaven. God must have a reason," Mary sniffled.  
  
"That's what I told David, but I just can't convince myself. I don't know if he understood it either," I said.  
  
I handed Mary a Kleenex and tried to think of some comforting words for her, but there were no words. When it's not you it's easy enough to spew out well-intentioned words that don't help at all. But when you are the one desperately seeking some sort of solace, you see that nothing can help you, but yourself.  
  
(Simon's POV)  
  
After dinner, Dad wanted me to stay home, but I refused. I wanted to go see Ruthie. I knew she was lonely and frightened and in need of comfort. So Matt, Lucy, and Kevin stayed home and put David to bed. Mary, Dad and I returned to the hospital. Mary went to see mom, while Dad went to find Peter's mom. I went straight to Ruthie's room.  
  
"Hey," I said as I entered her room.  
  
"Hey," she replied dismally.  
  
"Did you know that Mary's here?" I asked.  
  
"Really?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yep, and I think she's coming to see you in a little bit," I told her, hoping it would help brighten her spirits a little.  
  
"How's Mom?" she inquired.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never seen her the was she was earlier. Her eyes were red from crying, but her face was expressionless. I think it hit her hard," I told her.  
  
"Well, I expected that," Ruthie said," I mean, the part about her taking it hard."  
  
"How are you taking it?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno. I feel all sick inside. Like something's missing," she said.  
  
"Yeah, that's how I feel too," I told her.  
  
A/N: Lucy's new pregnancy test results, was the first one right or wrong? 


	7. Is Lucy Pregnant or Not?

Disclaimer: This is your standard: "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is just a little fic about what could happen at the end of season 7.  
  
A/N: Why is this chapter so short?, you might ask yourself. Well, that's because this and the next chapter (to be added soon) didn't really fit together so I split them into two smaller chapters, I would answer if such a question was asked.   
  
(Kevin's POV)  
  
After convincing Lucy that she should get her pregnancy test results confirmed, we slipped out of the waiting room. She wanted to set up an appointment for as soon as possible. She insisted on telling Simon we were going to the bathroom so he wouldn't be suspicious.  
  
Once we were out in the hall, I said," Uh Luce, don't you think telling him we are going to the bathroom together is more suspicious than not saying anything?"  
  
"Oops. I didn't think of that," she smacked her forehead lightly.  
  
"That's okay. I don't think he really cares right now," I told her.  
  
"You're probably right," she said.  
  
"So, how soon do you want to do this?" I asked.  
  
"ASAP. I don't want to sit around for days worrying about whether or not I am actually pregnant. I just want to get the test over with and get on with my life," she explained.  
  
"Sounds to me like you're sure you aren't pregnant," I proclaimed.  
  
"Well, that home pregnancy test said I wasn't. Those things are supposed to be about 95-99% correct," she affirmed her statement.  
  
"And what if you are in that 1-5% that's incorrect?" I questioned her.  
  
"What are the odds of that?" she questioned back.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm just saying, try not to convince yourself either way. Just wait until you find out so you're not extremely disappointed whichever way it goes," I explained to her.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"And Luce, I want you to know that whichever way it goes, I will be okay with it," I said to try and reassure her.  
  
"Thanks Kevin," she kissed me.  
  
She set up an appointment for the next day. I knew she didn't like it, but I wanted to be sure that she was not pregnant. Deep down inside, I hoped she was pregnant. I was ready for a child. I loved Lucy so much and I wanted to have a child with her. I knew she was unsure of whether or not she was ready, but if the home pregnancy test was wrong, I think she would be okay with it. She seemed so upset when she first told me she found out she was not pregnant.   
  
(Lucy's POV)   
  
I was waiting with Kevin for the results of my earlier pregnancy test. I hated needles, so I didn't like having my blood drawn, but I handled it okay. I had to wait for the bloodwork while Dad was downstairs getting ready to take Mom and Ruthie home. Both of them were ready to get out of the hospital, not that I could blame them. I didn't care much for hospitals. Kevin was gently squeezing my hand and seemed to be lost in deep thought.   
  
"Mrs. Kinkirk?" a nurse called out.  
  
"Yes, that's me," I jumped up.  
  
"Come with me," she said.  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No," I said, so that I could tell him the news myself later.   
  
The nurse took me into a private room and said," We just received the results of your pregnancy test and you are pregnant."  
  
My head began to spin. I was pregnant. While earlier, I was upset about the fact that I might be pregnant, now that I actually was, I was actually happy.   
  
"Now it's too early to tell the gender of the baby, but you should see an obstetrician about prenatal care," she explained as she handed me a stack of pamphlets about pregnancy.  
  
"What's my due date?" I inquired.  
  
"Do you know when the contraception was?" she asked.  
  
"About a 10 days ago," I replied.  
  
"Then your due date should be mid-February," she said," you can find out an exact date from your obstetrician."  
  
"Okay, thanks," I said.  
  
I walked back to Kevin in a daze. When he saw me coming he jumped up,"Well, are you?"  
  
"Yes. Kevin I'm pregnant," I told him.  
  
"That's great," he said sweeping me up into his arms.   
  
"I need to set up prenatal care with an obstetrician. I have a bunch of pamphlets and doctor named," I explained.   
  
"We can do that as soon as we get home," he smiled at me.  
  
I smiled and rested my head on my stomach. So there was a little baby now forming inside of me.  
  
A/N: How is Peter? Will he be paralyzed or not? And- in this chapter there was information about pregnancy that I researched online, so please don't yell at me if it's wrong because I have never been pregnant since I'm only 17. 


	8. Will Peter Walk Again?

Disclaimer: This is your standard: "I don't own 7th Heaven, but it would be nice if I did."  
  
Summary: This is just a little fic about what could happen at the end of season 7.  
  
A/N: I hope posting this chapter right after the other one makes up for the first one's short length. If not, that's too bad because I don't have to update this at all, but I like to. I'm glad people keep reading and reviewing.  
  
(Peter's POV)  
  
"Peter?" a voice at my door asked.   
  
I turned to see who it was and was surprised to see Ruthie Camden.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course," I said. I was surprised to see her in a wheelchair because I had heard she injured her neck and ribs.  
  
"The doctors made me use this," she gestured to the chair as if she read my mind.  
  
"How are you?" I inquired looking at the stiff brace on her neck.  
  
"I'm okay," she brushed off the question," the question is how are you?"  
  
"Well, I had to have a surgery on my spine. I won't know for a few days if I will be paralyzed for life. I have regained some feeling in my legs, you know that feeling you get when your leg is asleep?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"It's kind of like that," I explained," but I don't want to tell anyone. I am afraid they will tell my mom and get her hopes up. I don't want her to get excited and think I'll be okay only to find out I will have to be in a wheelchair for life. You won't tell anyone, you?"  
  
"Of course not. I came to see you because my mom and I are going home today. I haven't been out of my room yet. I hate this wheelchair, but it's 'hospital policy' for patients to use them. I tried to tell them my legs weren't broken, but they insisted. I've only been in it for ten minutes. I couldn't imagine being in one for life," she told me.   
  
"I know. Wait, how did you get in here? I thought only family was supposed to be able to visit," I said.  
  
"Well, your mom practically begged for them to allow it. She told them she was the only family here and she thought it would do you some good if you were allowed another visitor. After getting written permission from her, my parents and the hospital, they let me see you for a few minutes," she explained, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wow. I really appreciate your visit then," I told her," how is your family?"   
  
"All right I guess. Mom seems depressed and Dad is burying himself in his work. I guess he thinks if he buries himself in other people's problems, he won't have to face his own. Matt has to fly back to New York and Mary to Florida. Simon practically won't leave my side. When he's at home he hovers over David too. I guess he's just playing the protective older brother part. I love him very much, but he's getting annoying. He's practically my servant these days," she said.  
  
"Well, that's better than being afraid to get near you. It seems like my mom can't stay with me for more than a few minutes at a time. The longest visit she made was for an hour. She just sits by herself in the waiting room. I get the feeling she's hiding something, but I don't want to press her-"  
  
"Excuse me," a nurse cut me off," but Miss Camden needs to say good-bye and leave."  
  
"Okay," I replied.  
  
"Bye Peter. I'll come see you when I can," she said.  
  
"Bye Ruthie," I said as she kissed my cheek.  
  
I must have turned red because she quickly said," I didn't want to hug you because my sides still hurt. Try not to ever break your ribs."  
  
(Paris' POV)  
  
I looked down nervously at my watch. It was 2:00 on a Friday, exactly one week from the crash. Peter's neurosurgeon was in examining him. I was a wreck as I waited for him the doctor to finish his exam. Peter had yet to regain any feeling as far as I knew and I was afraid he would be paralyzed. Maybe he regained some feeling and didn't tell me in fear of getting his hopes up. I think he was upset with me still for not believing him about my former boyfriend. I still did not want to tell him that he was the one that hit the car. I was afraid of how Peter would react. I knew he would be unhappy. Until he was starting to recover, I didn't want to upset him.   
  
I stood up and began pacing across the room. Why was the doctor taking so long? I hate waiting. This can't be good. If it was good news, wouldn't he already be done? No, the examination probably takes a long time. They have to assess a lot of different things. All I want is for him to be okay. I don't think I could ever get used to him being in a wheelchair. I know he wouldn't like it.   
  
I had been waiting for an eternity when a nurse said," Ms. Petrowski? Your son is ready to see you. Dr. Moss (the nuerosurgeon, my own creation) will want to see you when you're done talking to him."  
  
She led me into the room where Peter was waiting. I walked to his bed.   
  
"Hello son," I said.  
  
"Hi Mom," he returned.   
  
"So. How are you?" I asked, not wanting to push him.  
  
"I'm okay," he replied," I just wanted to see you. You can go see the doctor now."  
  
"Okay," I agreed, concerned that he did not say much.  
  
"Hello Ms. Petrowski," Dr. Moss greeted me.  
  
"Hello Doctor," I replied.   
  
"Well, I have some relatively good news for you today," he started.  
  
I let out my breath, not even realizing I had been holding it. Relief washed over me just to hear the words 'good news'.  
  
"I did a full examination and it seems that young Peter is progressing well. The feeling has returned to his lower limbs. He is very lucky to not be paralyzed. The only bad news is that he is in for a rather long, painful recovery. He will be wheelchair-bound for a while until he gets his strength up. Then he will be in for months, if not years of intense physical therapy, but I won't get into the details of that just yet. I imagine you're just relieved that he's not going to be paralyzed for life," Dr. Moss finished.   
  
"Yes," I answered with tears of happiness running down my face.  
  
A/N: Pretty much all the doctors I use (Dr. Evans and Dr. Moss at this point), however brief their appearances are, are my own characters.   
  
Next Chapter- Will Peter's Mom finally tell him about her ex-boyfriend? When will Lucy tell her family about her pregnancy? 


	9. I've Got Something I Need To Tell You

Disclaimer: I'm telling you, if I owned 7th Heaven, I wouldn't be putting my stories here. I'd be rich, living in some mansion somewhere, not living in Colorado, working at a hamburger restaurant.  
  
Summary: This is my own little take on what happens after the end of season 7. I personally think Lucy is pregnant and as for Detective Michaels and Lou, I don't know. Anyway my story doesn't follow what I think will happen, it is just another possibility that could happen minus Mary's story.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the length between updates. I was at a roadblock. I didn't know where to go and then I got busy at my new job, but I finally cranked out a new chapter. Sorry for those who have been waiting so long for a new chapter.  
  
Chapter 9 I've Got Something I Need To Tell You  
  
(Annie's POV)  
  
The last several days have been really hard. Ruthie and I came home, but it doesn't feel right around the house. Like someone's missing. I can't stand to let David out of my sight. I just have an overwhelming fear that if he is away from me something will happen to him. I know it sounds crazy, but I hope I will get over this fear soon. He doesn't need his mother constantly hovering over him. I spent most of my time in bed or in David's room. Today was the first day I got up and got dressed. I did some cleaning and Eric cooked dinner.   
  
At dinner Lucy seemed distracted. Kevin kept smiling at her and poking her arm as if she had news she needed to share. She would shake her head no and swat his hand away. I don't think anyone noticed it, so I didn't say anything. Simon got up to clear the dishes, but Kevin spoke up.  
  
"Wait a minute. Lucy?" he prodded.  
  
"Okay," she gave in," I've got something I need to tell you guys."  
  
I froze and waited for her to tell us her news. The pause made it seem like she had bad news.  
  
"Everybody. I'm, uh, I'm pregnant," she blurted out.  
  
"Honey that's wonderful," I exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"When did you find that out?" Eric asked.  
  
"You're going to have a baby!" Ruthie exclaimed," that means I'll be an aunt!"  
  
"We just found out the day that Mom and Ruthie came home," Lucy explained.  
  
"The night of the accident, Lucy took a pregnancy test that said she wasn't pregnant. Then at the hospital, she confessed it to me and I convinced her to get a blood test done. She did and it turns out the home test was wrong," Kevin told everyone.  
  
"I went to see an obstetrician and found out that my due date is February 14," Lucy said.  
  
"That's Valentine's Day," I said," it would make a wonderful Valentine's Day gift."  
  
"Well, I could end up having it before then because most women have their first child early," Lucy explained.  
  
"I can't believe my little sister is going to have a baby before me," Mary laughed.   
  
"Let me be the first to say congratulations," Matt said.  
  
(Mary's POV)  
  
When I heard that Lucy was pregnant, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She was younger than me and she would probably have a child before I even got married. Mostly I was happy for her and Kevin, but still, the jealous feeling was there. Everyone gushed about how good it was that Lucy was having a baby. Later she cornered me for a private 'woman' talk.  
  
"Mare?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"I know everyone's excited about me having a baby, but I'm scared. I mean, I wasn't even ready to have a baby. I didn't think that I'd get pregnant so soon. I mean, I'm so young. I know I'm married and that Kevin would never leave me, but I guess I'm still scared," she confided.  
  
"I've never been pregnant of course," I told her," but I think those are all normal feelings. The whole family will be here to support you and help when the baby's born. I mean Matt and I may be gone, but we can always come back and help if you need it."  
  
"I'm still scared. What if something goes wrong during the birth?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Well Luce, there's always that chance," I told her honestly," but you have a doctor. Ask the doctor about your fears. I'm sure they can help comfort you. But don't let anything worry you too much. Be happy that you are going to have a child. You have your own family now. Look at me. Not even a boyfriend to speak of."  
  
"Oh Mare, there's nothing wrong with that. You'll have a family one day."  
  
"I either pick a bad boyfriend or chase them away. Look at Robbie, Wilson and Ben. I'm destined to be an old maid."  
  
"No you're not Mary. You just haven't found the right guy yet."  
  
(Peter's POV)  
  
After I woke up from a nap, Mom walked into my room. I knew something was wrong. She had a certain air of worry about her.  
  
"Hi Peter," she said.  
  
"What is it Mom?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked.  
  
"I can tell something is wrong. What?" I prodded.  
  
"I've got something I need to tell you. I'll get straight to the point. I think you need to know something about the accident. The drunk driver who hit you was somone we know."  
  
"Who?" I demanded, tons of people flashing into my mind.  
  
"You remember my last boyfriend, the one who was threatening you?"  
  
"Yes. Wait! It was him!"  
  
"That's right. He was killed on impact. I know this is some difficult news. I just thought that you should know who it was," she paused," Peter?"  
  
"I'm surprised. I mean, he was such a bad guy. I didn't like him one bit. I hate to say it, but the world's a better place without him," I said coldly.  
  
"Peter Petrowski!" Mom exclaimed, shock in her tone.  
  
"I know that sounds horrible, but anyone he was around was in danger of abuse. The world doesn't need people like that."  
  
"Still that's not something you should say. I can't believe you."  
  
"Well, the guy was rotten, Mom. He wanted to marry you and get rid of me. That's not right."  
  
"I guess you're right. I forgot how awful he really was. Let's change the subject. How was your physical therapy?"  
  
"Painful and hard. I still can't hardly sit up by myself," I explained.  
  
A/N: Will Lucy and Kevin's baby be a boy or girl? What will the name be? How is the family adjusting to life with the loss of a child? 


	10. Changes Are Looming

Chapter 10 Changes Are Looming  
  
A/N: Beware, in this chapter one of the characters is very depressed and the story will deal with some serious issues. Also, I apologize for the length from my last update, I have been working 6 days a week, and have not felt like spending much time writing. However, August 8 is my last day at work and I should be able to update more frequently after then.  
  
(Kevin's POV)   
  
It's been about 4 months Lucy got pregnant. She's experiencing all the joys of morning sickness and the seemingly constant need to pee. She seemed afraid at first, but the night Mary left the two of them had a talk that seemed to comfort her fears. She doesn't seem to be acting extra crazy, yet. I think being married has helped her calm down her wildest thoughts and maybe having a child, will help even more. I think she was always afraid I would leave her at the last minute for someone else.   
  
At that moment, Lucy entered the room, disrupting my thoughts.   
  
"Kev?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sweetie?" I answered," is something on your mind?"   
  
"Well, yes. I have been thinking the past couple of days. How long are we planning on staying at my parents' house. I mean, I know it's a separate apartment and all, but eventually we need to move out on our own," she told me.  
  
"You know, I was thinking about that too. I love your family and all, but I think when you have the baby, we need to be in our own home. Besides, I don't how your mom is going to react to a baby. I mean with Sam and all," I explained.  
  
"Good point. I think having another baby around the house would be hard for her. It would make her think about when the twins were younger and lately anything and everything upsets her. So, should we start looking for a house or something?" she wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to your dad about this and see what he thinks," I proposed.  
  
"Okay, he can give us good advice," Lucy agreed.  
  
(Eric's POV)  
  
I sat back in my office chair to take a break. Things had been rough around the house lately, Annie seemed to be upset by the smallest things. Not that I could blame her, but at some point she needed to let go and move on with her life. Dwelling on Sam was not going to help anyone. I hate to sound like I don't care, but I want life to go on for everyone.  
  
I heard a knock at my door," Dad?"  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"Can we come in?" Lucy opened the door to reveal her standing next to Kevin.  
  
"Sure, what can I do for you?" I asked, sensing she needed to talk.  
  
"Well, Kevin and I were talking about something and we want your opinion on the subject," she started.  
  
"With the baby on the way, we were thinking, maybe it's time for us to move out on our own. We both knew we wouldn't stay in the garage apartment forever. I, we, think that having another baby around the house might also be hard on Annie. She seems to be really sensitive to things," Kevin finished.  
  
"You know, I saw her last night. She was looking through Sam and David's baby book. I think it was really hard for her to look at those baby pictures. You two might be right about moving," I told them.  
  
"So, when do we tell Mom?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I don't know," I replied," maybe you could start looking for a place and make sure this is what you want to do before you tell her."  
  
"What do we tell her if she asks what we are doing?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. She's been spending most of her time with David. And she respects your privacy as a couple," I explained.  
  
"And she'd most likely think it was to go to the doctor for a checkup," Lucy said, "which by the way, we need to do in a few minutes. Today we can find out the gender of our baby."  
  
"That is if you want to know," Kevin said," you don't have to find out."  
  
"I'm going to be a grandfather soon. I'd like to be surprised," I said," so if you two find out, I don't want to know."  
  
"Okay Dad. We won't tell you," Lucy smiled.  
  
(David's POV)  
  
Mommy keeps following me all the time. I keep wanting to play with Sam. He really isn't going to come back though. I feel like something of mine is lost. I wish we never went in the car. I hate cars now. I never want to ride in another one and I think Mommy feels the same. She won't leave the house anymore. And if she has to she walks. I think Daddy is sad that Mommy won't leave me alone. I saw him crying one day. I've never seen Daddy cry. Mommy cries all the time and says," You remind of Sam so much." I wish she wouldn't talk like that. It makes me sad.  
  
(Simon's POV)  
  
Cecilia broke up with me a few weeks ago. I couldn't believe it. She said she didn't like being around me anymore. She said I was being "too protective" of everything. I feel so awful for having lost her, yet I can't cry. I just don't feel things like I used to. Sometimes I wish I had died instead of Sam. I am the one who was a troublemaker at 16. He was only four. It's not fair for him to have had his life cut short. I know everyone else, except Mom has gone on with their lives the past few months.  
  
I just kept trying to hold on even tighter to everyone I cared about, but instead I am driving them all away. Cecilia left me and I don't even have any friends at school anymore. Ruthie seemed to sympathize with me, but the other day I heard her tell Dad that I was "too weird these days" and she didn't like being around me. That hurt me. So I have been spending most of my time alone in my room. David came in the other day to play with me, but I sent him away. I just want to be left alone. Doesn't anyone understand that? Why can't I have any privacy? I hate what my life has turned into.   
  
Last night, after I was sure everyone was asleep, I snuck downstairs into the kitchen. I found a big, serated kitchen knife and took it. I knew Mom wouldn't notice it was missing. She rarely cooked dinner any more and Dad didn't know all the dishes by heart like Mom did. I slipped it under my mattress and fell asleep. Now, I have pulled it out and I am staring at the glittering metal. The way it sparkles in the light is hypnotizing. I think about how easy it would be to slice into my skin. Just to feel the pain. I want to feel something, anything. I take a deep breath and run the blade across my arm. Then a smile crosses my face as a line of blood oozes out. After months of being numb to all feeling, I can finally feel something.   
  
Suddenly, I am broken out of my trance by someone coming up the stairs. I panic and hide the knife under my mattress after quickly wrapping it in a towel. I grabbed the band-aid I had ready, just in case, and covered up the wound. Then I found a long-sleeved shirt and slipped it on. I quickly flopped across the bed, as though I had been sleeping or something.   
  
"Simon?" Ruthie asked.   
  
"Yes," I called out breathlessly.  
  
She opened the door," What are you doing in here? It sounded like you were out of breath for a second there."  
  
"I was just asleep and you startled me awake," I quickly recovered.  
  
"Oh," was all she said, believing me.  
  
"Did you want something?" I inquired.  
  
"Lucy just got back from the doctor and she wants us all to meet her downstairs," she informed me.  
  
"Okay," I said," I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
She closed the door and I heard her head back down the stairs. I let out my breath and tried to calm myself. I couldn't go downstairs and act strange. Not that anyone would probably care, but I couldn't act weird or like I had been caught doing something I shouldn't be doing. I didn't want anyone to know what I did.   
  
Special A/N: Simon's POV in this chapter dealt with depression. It was serious and there people out there who really cut themselves and hurt themselves in other ways to try and feel something. I had a friend who used to cut herself and she let me read her diary. That is what inspired my writing. I could never bring myself to do it, but what I read from her diary has haunted me. I used it in this story to show how Simon is dealing with his little brother's death. The title of the story is "Coping With Loss" and Simon is not coping well. Depression is a serious issue and it is not meant to be dealt with lightly.  
  
A/N: Coming Soon: What is the gender of the baby? Will Simon let someone know what he's doing to himself? Will he get caught? How is Peter doing these days? 


	11. It's A

Chapter 11 It's A ...  
  
A/N: You don't really think I'd give it away in the title did you?  
  
(Lucy's POV)  
  
My family sat, eagerly awaiting what I had to tell them. Dad was out of the room because he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Okay. I called you all down here to tell you two things. The first thing is that I had a doctor's appointment today. I had an ultrasound done and they were able to determine the sex of the baby," I explained.  
  
"It's a girl!" Kevin exclaimed.  
  
"Wow!" Ruthie squeeled," I'm gonna have a little niece!"  
  
"My little girl is gonna have her own little girl!" Mom jumped up and hugged me.  
  
"I'm gonna have a sister?" David asked in confusion.  
  
"No sweetie, the baby will be your niece. You're gonna be an uncle," I explained.  
  
Simon sat quietly in the corner as if none of this mattered to him. He seemed to be awfully anti-social lately. I hoped it was just because he was upset about his breakup with Cecilia and nothing more serious.   
  
"Aren't you happy Simon?" I asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure," he replied.  
  
I frowned," Okay, I do have one more thing I want to tell you. I talked to Kevin and we already decided on a name for the baby. In honor of Sam, we are going to name our daughter Samantha."  
  
Mom's eyes lit up," Really? You're gonna name your first daughter after Sam?"  
  
"Yes. It seems like the right thing to do," Kevin told her.   
  
Mom pulled both Kevin and I into a hug and whispered," I love you two so much."  
  
"Where's Daddy?" David asked.  
  
"Oh, that's the thing. Nobody tell Dad about this. He doesn't want to know the gender ahead of time. He said he wants to be surprised, so no matter how much you want to say something to him, please don't," I explained.  
  
(Peter's POV)  
  
Four months of intense physical therapy is exhausting. Sometimes, it's too hard and I want to give up, but my therapist, Jim, won't let me give up. He always says something to keep me going. I can finally walk on crutches. I hope that one day soon I will be able to walk on my own. Today I have to go to the hospital for a therapy session, but first Ruthie Camden is coming over to visit me.  
  
"Peter!" my mom called out.  
  
"Yeah mom?"   
  
"Your friend Ruthie is here to see you," she hollered.  
  
"Okay, send her upstairs," I returned.  
  
"Hey Peter," Ruthie greeted me.  
  
"Hello Ruthie. So what was the exciting news you said you had to tell me?"   
  
"Oh! Lucy is going to have a baby girl and she's going to name her Samantha? Isn't that great?"  
  
"That's so sweet. She's naming her daughter after Sam."  
  
"Yeah. I think it made my mom really happy. How has your physical therapy been going?"  
  
"Let me show you," I said, standing up with my crutches.   
  
I walked around my room, faster than I ever could at the hospital. I realized that Ruthie's presence made me want to walk more than anything. I suddenly felt the need to impress her. It even seemed easier than when I did it in the hospital.   
  
"Whoa. That's great. You're really coming along well," Ruthie praised.  
  
"I think being around you makes it easier for me," I explained.  
  
She blushed," I hope you're kidding."   
  
"No, I'm not. I can never walk this well in the hospital."   
  
Out of nowhere the idea struck me to try and walk without assistance. I dropped my crutches and Ruthie jumped up to help me, but I waved her off. I took a couple of wobbly steps. Then I realized how bad of an idea it was to attempt to walk under my own power. I tumbled forward onto the floor.   
  
"Peter! Are you okay?" Ruthie screamed.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I said," except, can you help me up?"  
  
I turned to see the concern in her eyes as she gently helped me onto my bed," I think you would make a great nurse, Ruthie Camden."  
  
Once again she blushed. Then she slowly leaned in toward me. I began to freak out, then she jumped up," I just remembered, I have to go. Bye!"  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to put it up now. Several reviewers asked me to make the baby a boy and name it Sam. I had already planned on the baby being a girl, but thanks for the idea of naming her after Sam.  
  
Coming Soon: Are Kevin and Lucy moving out? Is Simon okay? What's going on between Ruthie and Peter? 


	12. I Think There's Something Wrong

Chapter 12 I Think There's Something Wrong  
  
A/N: A reviewer pointed out that the twins were born on Valentine's Day. I already knew this, but given the date I think Lucy and Kevin had their honeymoon, Valentine's Day is about right for Samantha's birth. Besides, I chose that date for a reason.  
  
Another note: Warning this chapter deals with a seriously depressed character again.  
  
(Annie's POV)   
  
Lately, I have been seeing less and less of Simon. I know he's upset about breaking up with Cecilia and I want to talk to him, but he always yells at me to go away. I'm afraid that maybe something more is wrong with him. I pray every night that he will start feeling better. I hope he will begin to have family dinners again. I plan to start cooking meals again, to try and get things back to normal around the house.   
  
I was in the kitchen wondering where on earth Eric had put my big butcher knife when Ruthie came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Mom. Can we talk?" she asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie. What is it?"   
  
"I think there's something wrong with Simon. He's been locked in his room for days. He only leaves if he has to get food or go to the bathroom. The other day when I knocked on his door, he freaked out. Like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing, you know? And upstairs, I saw him in the hall and he ran to his room and slammed the door," she explained.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe it's nothing, but I'm concerned that he might be depressed or something. I had to let someone know," she told me.  
  
"You did the right thing Ruthie. He just might be depressed. If he is, he needs help. Let's go upstairs and see if he'll let us in to talk to him," I suggested.  
  
"Okay," she nodded.  
  
(Simon's POV)  
  
I quit leaving my room unless I really needed to. What was the point of going downstairs? So my family could probe my problems. Make me talk about something I wanted to keep to myself. It was none of their business. Cecilia left me and I left my family. I didn't need them anymore.  
  
Once again, I pulled the big butcher knife out of my mattress. I unwrapped the towel, to find blood dried onto the blade. I wrapped in the towel again and snuck to the bathroom. I locked the door and pulled out the knife to clean it. I don't know why the knife had to be clean, I just felt compelled to rinse the blood off it. I rolled up my sleeve and pulled off the band-aid to look at my arm. There was a nice, long scab where I had cut myself before. I poked the wound and revelled in the pain. It felt so good. My mind was craved for feeling and pain was all I could give it.  
  
I headed back to my room and saw Ruthie in the hall.  
  
"Hey Simon. Whatcha doin'?" she asked.  
  
"NOTHING!" I yelled, my eyes growing wide. I was afraid she had seen the knife, but prayed that she didn't.  
  
I went into my room and slammed the door. My head was swimming and I suddenly came to the realization of how easy it would be to kill myself. All I had to do was cut the right vein and I'd stop living. I decided death was the answer. I was just a burden to my family, they constantly looked at me with their sad eyes and I knew they didn't want me. It was as if their eyes were pleading with me: just stop living, you're a pain to us all. Death was suddenly not so scary. I had always been afraid to die, but now it seemed like an out. I didn't have a life worth living, so why live at all?  
  
I stared at the glittering blade of the knife, trying to decide where I should slice myself. Then, without really thinking, I cut deeply into my wrist. I stared as the dark, red blood began pouring out. I was hypnotized and only the splattering of blood on the floor brought me back to reality. I switched the knife into my other hand and sliced the other wrist, hitting the bone with the bed. I fell back onto the edge of the bed as I felt light-headed. This was taking too long and I brought the blade up to my throat and sliced into the skin. Only this time I shrieked. The first two times, it had felt good, but this time it brought more pain than I expected. Slowly, my room faded to gray, then black. I barely felt the thump as my limp body hit the floor.  
  
(Chandler's POV)  
  
I was at the church waiting for Roxanne to swing by when I got the call. Simon Camden had attemted suicide. I rushed to the hospital for the second time in recent memory. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard it the first time. Simon was such a good kid, I never saw him as suicidal. I just couldn't picture him being so upset that he wanted to kill himself. I hung up the phone and left a note for Roxanne. I ran out to my car, where I bumped into Roxanne.  
  
Seeing my concern she asked," Chandler? What's wrong?"  
  
"Simon Camden. He's in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide," I explainded breathlessly.  
  
"Oh my-" she spat out.  
  
"C'mon. Let's get going to the hospital," I prodded.  
  
"Let's take the squad car. Kevin should still be here. We can go faster that way," she said.  
  
We ran to see Kevin just pulling out.  
  
"Wait!" Roxanne screamed.  
  
He stopped long enough for both of us to jump into the car. We explained what was going on and he quickly drove to the hospital. We were met by a panic-stricken Annie Camden.  
  
"Simon's in critical condition and there's something wrong with Ruthie! I don't want to lose another baby," she cried.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Annie, calm down," Kevin soothed.  
  
"What's wrong with Ruthie?" I asked.  
  
"She's in shock. She's the one who found Simon. Oh God, please let my babies be okay," Annie pleaded.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Roxanne asked.  
  
"Eric is on the way with Ruthie, David and Lucy. I was just coming down to meet them. I didn't expect to see you here," Annie told us, calming down slightly, just to see some familiar faces.  
  
A young, female doctor approached our little group. I sensed she had bad news and braced myself for what she had to say.   
  
"Mrs. Camden? Remember me? I'm Dr. Evans. I saw your family 4 months ago. I have some news for you," Dr. Evans started," but you are not going to like it. The injuries to your son's wrists and his jugular vein are severe. We may not be able to repair them at this point. He may have lost too much blood."  
  
Coming Soon: Does Simon live or die? 


	13. How Could You

Chapter 13 How Could You?  
  
(Eric's POV)  
  
When I got to the hospital, Annie was in hysterics. I was immediately concerned for her and for Ruthie. I was slowly becoming angry at Simon. Or at God. I wasn't sure, but I was mad. How could God let Simon take his own life? Even if he didn't die, it was like God was trying to take away all the things I loved. All the grief is going to kill Annie. She's not as strong as she used to be. She's not as vibrant and full of life.   
  
"Annie, calm down. He's not dead," I had to bite my tongue to keep from adding the word 'yet'.   
  
"But there was so much blood," she cried.  
  
"I know," I said.  
  
"And what about Ruthie? She won't say anything. She just has a blank look on her face," she sobbed.  
  
I could tell the pain was becoming too much for her. I just pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. I silently cursed God for what he was doing to my life. First, the heart problems, then Sam's death, now Simon and Ruthie. It was too much for any one family to deal with.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Camden?" a familiar woman asked.  
  
"Yes?" I responded.  
  
"I have some news about your son Simon. Come with me to a private room," Dr. Evans motioned.  
  
"Kids, we'll be back in a little while," I announced, though everyone seemed distracted and not listening.  
  
I grabbed Annie's hand and followed the doctor to a door marked 'Private'.   
  
"I'll be forward with you. Your son is alive, but he's barely holding on. He's lucky to even be alive. He did some serious damage to himself. Due to his suicidal tendency, he has to be restrained. Once he regains conciousness, he will have to have a psychiatric consult," Dr. Evans explained.  
  
"Can I see my son?" Annie asked.  
  
"Unfortunately not right now. Since he's under a suicide watch, we won't be allowing any visitors for a while. You can, however, visit your daughter. She's had a big shock and she refuses to talk. She's fine physically, but she's not in a very good mental state. We're hoping a visit from her parents might get her talking," Dr. Evans said hopefully.  
  
"Let's go see Ruthie," I prodded Annie.  
  
"All right. At least I get to see one of my babies," she sniffled.  
  
(Ruthie's POV)  
  
Everyone is convinced that there is something terribly wrong with me. I saw something no person should ever have to see. My brother tried to kill himself and I found his body. I keep asking myself why he would do it. What could possess him to try and kill himself? How could anyone think anything is so wrong in their life that they need to end it? I just don't understand it. I don't want to talk to anyone. I'm afraid of the words that will leave my mouth. I don't want to have to tell anyone what I saw. Some things are best left alone. My only solution is to not talk to anyone.  
  
"Miss Camden?" a nurse called out," you have some visitors. Can I let them in?"  
  
I stared at her blankly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she responded.  
  
Mom and Dad walked in. Mom was already crying and Dad looked afraid.   
  
"Ruthie? Sweetie? How are you?" Mom asked.  
  
I continued to stare at them as if I didn't know they were there.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dad asked.  
  
More staring in response. I just couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. It was like if I said a word, my whole world would come crashing down around me.  
  
"Simon's still alive," Mom added.  
  
I shifted my gaze to catch her eyes. I could see so much pain in them, I could even begin to understand it. Still, I couldn't say a word. It was as if my mouth was paralyzed.   
  
"I love you," Dad said.  
  
At my continued silence, Mom broke down and cried harder than I had ever seen. It broke my heart, but I still could not bring myself to speak. At this point, Dad started to cry too. He hugged Mom and whispered something in her ear. I let silent tears run down my face. Mom kissed my forehead and then walked away. Dad shook his head at me and whispered once again that he loved me.  
  
(Lucy's POV)  
  
For the first time in my life, I questioned God. 'How could you?' I silently asked Him, ' what did my family do so wrong to deserve this?' I began to question whether I really was cut out for being a preacher. I really began to question His motives. Why would He take two of my brothers away? Did my family make Him angry? I suddenly felt the need to talk.  
  
"Kev? Could you excuse me for a few minutes?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sweetheart," he replied, probably thinking I had to go to the bathroom again.  
  
"Hey Chandler?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you? In private if you don't mind," I said, eyeing Roxanne.  
  
"Sure," he stood up.  
  
"No offense, Roxanne. I just need someone to talk to right now," I explained.  
  
She nodded in understanding. We were no longer jealous of eachother.   
  
Once we were alone he asked," Well, what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"Have you ever questioned God?" I asked.  
  
"How do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Like, in a way that you think He's wrong. Like He did something that you think He shouldn't have?" I explained.  
  
"Well sure. Everyone gets upset and thinks that maybe God is wrong," Chandler replied.  
  
"But did you ever seriously consider leaving Him? I'm afraid I'm losing my faith in Him," I told him.  
  
"That's understandable. Your family has been through so much. But you must know that He has a reason for this all," he returned.  
  
"I used to believe that, but I don't know if I do anymore. First Dad had his heart problems, then Sam died. Now this. I just don't know if He really has a reason," I said.  
  
"I guess you need to wait until a time when you're under less stress, take a step back and really scrutinize your faith. Are you just upset now or have you really lost your faith in God?" Chandler asked.  
  
"You're right. Maybe I'm just stressed. I will wait for a little while and then re-question myself. Thanks for talking to me," I said, giving him a grateful hug.  
  
"Hey, it's my job," he said.  
  
  
  
A/N: The Camdens have a lot to cope with right now. If you were under as much stress as them, wouldn't you question your faith? Don't worry, there will be lighter chapters soon. The heavy stuff is just a part of the storyline.  
  
Coming soon: Will Ruthie ever speak again? Is Annie going to crack under all her stress? How is Eric's heart handling all this? 


	14. The Stress Is Building

Chapter 14: The Stress Is Building  
  
A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, but I've been incredibly busy. This may or not be my last update for quite a while. I am going out of town for a couple days and then it'll be time for school to start. We'll see if I have time to write during school.  
  
(Annie's POV)   
  
I keep asking myself: Why me? I just can't see how any of this is supposed to be God's plan. I just don't understand what his plan is. First He took Sam and now He tried to take Simon. Ruthie won't speak to anyone anymore. Eric keeps looking sicker. I know that we're all under a lot of stress. I need to escape, but I can't leave my family. I am just waiting to hear whether or not I am going to lose another son. Neither Matt nor Mary can afford to come right now, but I wish they were here to offer me a little more support.   
  
"Mrs. Camden?"  
  
"Yes," I stood up.  
  
"I've got news for you on your son," Dr. Evans said.  
  
"Well?" I waited expectantly for what she had to say.  
  
"As you have probably already been told, your son lost a lot of blood and we had to transfuse several units. Now he's not completely out of the woods yet, but it's looking more and more like he's going to pull through," Dr. Evans explained.  
  
"Thank You, God," I whispered as tears of relief poured down my face.  
  
"Mommy? Why you cryin'?" David asked.  
  
"Mommy's crying because she's happy," I explained.  
  
Eric walked in at this moment, only to see the doctor leaving and me crying.  
  
"Oh God! Is he- did he? What is it?" he stuttered.  
  
"He's going to be okay. The doctor said he's not completely out of the woods yet, but he'll most likely pull through!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Ruthie wouldn't even speak to the counselor they brought in. I hope this is just a stage or she's still in shock. I can't stand to visit her anymore. She just stares at the TV screen and occasionally cries. But she won't tell anyone if she's just upset about Simon," Eric worried.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, fear suddenly creeping into my mind.   
  
Eric was looking awfully pale and sweaty, not to mention he had been under a lot of stress.  
  
"I don't know. I feel weak all of the sudden," he said," I'm starting to have chest pains and my arm is numb."  
  
"Kevin. Go get a doctor," I ordered," I think Eric might be having another heart attack!"  
  
Kevin jumped up from his seat across the waiting room and ran down the hall. He quickly returned with a doctor and a wheelchair. Eric sat in the wheelchair and was quickly wheeled away. I squeezed my eyes shut as my head began to spin. Then I ran down the hall after Eric. I prayed that it was not another heart attack.  
  
(Simon's POV)  
  
I was slowly aware of the bright lights above me. Then the throbbing pains of my wrists and my throat. The realization of what had happened began to make itself clear. I wasn't dead. My suicide attempt was unsuccessful. Relief flooded into my veins. It wasn't until after I slit my throat and fell onto the floor that I realized I didn't want to die. I silently thanked God for not letting me die. I tried to move my arm to find the call button, but realized that it was tied to the bed. I lifted my head slightly and saw that I was restrained. The doctors were probably afraid I would try to commit suicide again, not that I could blame them.  
  
"Mr. Camden? Are you awake?" a woman asked.  
  
"Yes," I managed to croak out.   
  
It hurt my throat to talk and I already wished I hadn't.  
  
"I'll go get the doctor," the woman, apparantly a nurse, said," do you need anything before I go?"  
  
I shook my head 'no', not wanting to talk again. She nodded and bustled out of the room. I began to wonder about Mom and Dad. How were they taking it? It was probably killing them. I hope they weren't blaming themselves. It occured to me that Ruthie would take it hard. She'd probably be mad at me for a long time. I always felt a special bond with her when we younger and when I started doing stupid things I could tell she was disappointed in me.  
  
"Simon. Good, you're awake. I've been worried about you," a doctor stated," don't be alarmed about the restraints. It's standard procedure for anyone who attempts suicide."  
  
"I don't wanna die," I whispered hoarsely.   
  
"Most people who attempt suicide realize at the last minute that they don't want to die. I'm Dr. Gloch (pronounced glock), I am a psychiatrist. I'm going to talk to you and please be honest with your answers. It helps me determine whether or not those restraints are neccessary and if you're going to be okay," Dr. Gloch explained.   
  
"It hurts to talk," I whispered.  
  
"That's all right son, you can write your answers down," he said, handing me a clipboard with a single piece of paper on it and a pen.  
  
(Kevin's POV)   
  
Lucy was oddly calm when we came to the hospital. I don't understand it. Her brother tried to kill himself and not a single tear. It almost scares me, but she's speaking calmly and rationally. I think maybe she's more angry at him than upset. It is difficult to contemplate how anyone could feel so horrible they had to kill themself. Roxanne had to leave, but Chandler stayed and walked away with Lucy for a while. I wondered what she had to say that she had to say to him, but I didn't bother to ask her. She was in such a weird mood, I didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Kevin. Go get a doctor," Annie yelled, breaking my thoughts," I think Eric might be having another heart attack!"  
  
I jumped up and ran down the hallway to the nurse's station," Somebody help! I think my father-in-law is having a heart attack."  
  
"Where is he?" a nearby doctor asked.  
  
"Follow me," I ordered.  
  
The doctor grabbed a wheelchair and ran down the hall with me. We sat Eric in the chair and the doctor quickly wheeled him away. Annie stood still for a moment, looking for all the world as if she was going to pass out. Then she shot her eyes open and ran after Eric. I stood there, flabbergasted. How much more could possibly go wrong for this poor family? I sat down and waited for Lucy to come so I could tell her the news. I said a silent prayer that it was not a heart attack and that nothing more would go wrong.   
  
"Kevin? What's wrong? You look like you're going to cry," Lucy said.  
  
"Luce, your Dad might be having a heart attack," I blurted out.  
  
"What?!" her jaw dropped.   
  
"Are you sure?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well, I'm no doctor, but he was pale and he said he was having chest pains and his arm was numb," I explained.  
  
"Oh God. That's how his first attack was. He can't have another heart attack," she threw her arms up in the air.  
  
I pulled her into an embrace and she began to sob. 'Finally', I thought. I knew she had to cry at some point. For her not to cry is just unnatural. It was sort of relieving to me. It was like her crying was saying that she was okay. Chandler patted her on the back once I released her from my embrace.  
  
"What kind of world is our daughter going to be born into?" she mumbled.  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"Is she going to have a grandfather? Will she only have two uncles and an aunt who won't even speak?"  
  
"Oh Luce," I whispered. I didn't even know how to respond that.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine," Chandler tried to reassure.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure if it would ever be okay again.  
  
Coming Soon: Was Eric having a heart attack? Is everyone going to fall apart? Is this the end of the bad news for the Camdens? 


	15. Finally, Some Good News

Chapter 15: Finally, Some Good News  
  
A/N: Don't you just love trigonometry homework on the first day of school? I sure do. Anyway, I didn't have much homework today so I decided it was time to post this next chapter. It's been killing me to not put this up, but I had to leave the readers hanging for a little while. Here goes:  
  
(Lucy's POV)   
  
I couldn't believe it when I heard my dad might be having another heart attack. It's just too much for one family to handle. I told myself it couldn't be happening. I was extremely upset at first, but then I just sat down and Kevin held me for a while. Then Mom entered the room, smiling.  
  
"Good news everyone. Eric didn't have a heart attack. It was just an anxiety attack. He's still being observed for a few hours, but his heart is fine!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Finally, some good news," Kevin smiled.  
  
"Thank You, God," I whispered.  
  
"We've all been under a lot of stress and it finally caught up with him. How about tonight, we all go out to dinner and then go see a movie?" Mom proposed.  
  
"Good idea. We all need a break," Kevin put in.  
  
"Do we know when they are releasing Ruthie?" I asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, tonight. That's why I suggested going out. She's still not talking, but the doctors said there's nothing wrong with her. She just doesn't want to talk. They said she'll start speaking to us when she's good and ready," Mom explained.  
  
"So, I guess we should just talk to her and treat her like normal then," I said.  
  
"That's probably the best idea. I know my little girl will speak to us again," Mom told us," I'm gonna go back and visit Eric."  
  
"Lucy and I are going to take David down to the cafeteria for some lunch," Kevin said.  
  
"We are?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, you need to eat. You're pregnant," he told me firmly.  
  
"All right," I agreed.  
  
"I love you," Mom hugged us each as we left.  
  
"Love you too, Mom," I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Come on David. Aren't you hungry?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm starving," David, who had been asleep answered.  
  
(Peter's POV)   
  
Once again, I was in the hospital, only not for my therapy this time. I was on a mission. I needed to make Ruthie Camden speak. She refused to talk to everyone else, but I have the feeling she'll talk to me. I pushed the button when I got on the elevator. I waited as it made its way up to Ruthie's floor. I got out and made my way down the hall, searching for her room number. I found the door and knocked lightly, in case she was asleep.  
  
"Come in," called Mrs. Camden.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Camden. I came to see Ruthie," I greeted her.  
  
"I was just going," she said, getting up.   
  
I silently thanked her for giving us privacy.  
  
"So, Ruthie. How are you?" I asked.  
  
She just stared at me.   
  
"I'm okay. My therapy's going good," I said, hoping to start a conversation.  
  
More staring.  
  
"Remember when you came to my house last time?" I asked.  
  
She nodded slightly.   
  
At last a response," Well, I wonder if we were going to kiss before you left. It seemed like that's what almost happened."  
  
She averted her gaze. This was not something she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Okay, touchy subject. What do you want to talk about?" I inquired.  
  
She continued to look at her hands which were folded across her lap.  
  
"Fine, don't talk to me. I don't care," I said, getting angry," you can't stay silent forever. I'm leaving because nobody wants to talk to a brick wall!"  
  
She looked up at me, her eyes sharp. It was as if she couldn't believe I had talked to her that way. Yet, she still didn't say a word. I threw my arms up in defeat and left the room.  
  
(Ruthie's POV)  
  
It kills me when people come and try to get me to talk. Don't they understand? I just don't want to talk anymore. I have nothing to say. Everyone comes into my room like I'm gonna talk to them. Well, it's not gonna happen. I won't talk to my Mom and Dad, so why would talk to my friends? What makes them special? As soon as they leave my room, and sometimes before they leave, I cry. It seems like crying is the only way I can express my emotions. Words won't help.  
  
"Miss Camden?" a knock on the door.  
  
I stared at it, waiting for some person to enter.  
  
A doctor walked in," Since there's nothing medically wrong with you, we are going to release you. Once your parents sign all the release forms, you will be free to go."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. I get to go home? Good, I hate the hospital.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Mom came in.  
  
"Ready to go home?" she asked.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Let's grab your stuff and then get out of here," she said.  
  
I sat up in the bed and grabbed the bag with my clothes in it. I went to the bathroom to change out of the stupid hospital gown. As I changed, I heard Mom sigh and sniffle. Damn, I hated making her cry. But I can't just break my silence now. The longer I am quiet, the harder it is to want to talk again. I shed a few angry tears for making my mom cry and then furiously wiped them away. I kept a stone face as I walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes were slightly red, but she acted happy.  
  
"We are going to go out to dinner and then go to a movie," she said," we are all stressed out and we need a night to just sit down and forget about our problems for a little while."  
  
A/N: See! I didn't give Eric a heart attack. I really, really wanted to say that he was okay, but I managed to hold on for a few days for suspense. The next chapter will probably jump forward in time and if not, the next one will.  
  
Coming Soon: Will Ruthie really speak again? Are Lucy and Kevin going to find their own place? Will the Camden kids return to school? (It is September in the story) 


	16. It's Time!

Chapter 16: It's Time!  
  
A/N: Again, I didn't have too much homework, although what I did have was hard. I had to draw a self-portrait, while looking in the mirror and I couldn't look at what I was drawing. I came out looking like a troll. At least it was somewhat humanoid right? I hope I don't look like a troll. Anyway, you should all try to draw something and not look down while you are drawing. It's pretty interesting. This chapter is set in the last week of January.  
  
(Annie's POV)   
  
It's been several months and things have returned to as close to normal as they will return to at the Camden household. Lucy is almost to her ninth month. She and Kevin moved into a little house several blocks away. When they told me they were moving, they were afraid I would be upset, but really I was happy. Moving into your first house is an unforgettable experience and with a baby on the way, they need some privacy. It does seem more lonely without Lucy and Kevin around every day, but they visit frequently.   
  
It breaks my heart that Ruthie still won't speak to anyone. We had to keep her out of school because she can't go if she's not talking. I just pray to God that she won't be silent for the rest of her life. For now, I am home-schooling her so she won't fall too far behind. Simon continues to go to therapy and he is improving. He was severely depressed, but he is learning to deal with his feelings more openly than just repressing it all. He is being home-schooled until the end of this year, then he will return to school in the fall for his senior year. He apologizes to me every day. He says it's his fault Ruthie won't speak and he knows it's hurting me. I don't blame him though. We've all tried to prod her into saying something, anything. I guess she'll say something when she's good and ready.  
  
"David!" I called up the stairs.   
  
"Coming," he hollered back.   
  
He came thundering down the stairs.  
  
"Ready to go?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes Mommy," he replied.  
  
"Okay. You do like going to this group, don't you? Because if you don't like it, you don't have to go," I explained to him.  
  
"No, it's fun. There are some other kids there and the adults are nice," he replied.  
  
I smiled down at him. I couldn't believe how well he had adapted to not having his brother around. In early December, we received a letter from a group called 'Twinless Twins'. It was a support/therapy type group that was for people who lost their twins. Twinless twins of any age met with others and discussed how their losses felt and what it was like to live without their twins. Most of them still sensed a presence and felt their dead twin acted as a guardian angel. At first I was wary of the group, but we signed David up anyway and he is doing wonderfully. He tells me all sorts of things that he learns in group and that he feels better when he goes. They do a good job of helping cope with life alone. As long as the group is helping him, I will let him keep going.  
  
"Eric?" I knocked on the door to his office.  
  
"Yes?" came the reply.  
  
"I'm taking David to group and then I'll come back to give Ruthie her lessons," I explained.  
  
"All right. I'll be here, working on my sermon and then I'll be at the church to do some counseling. I'll see you later," he told me.  
  
"Okay. I love you," I said. These days I made it a habit to tell my family that I loved them often. That way if, God forbid, anything should happen to me, they would all know I love them.  
  
(Simon's POV)  
  
I look back now at how close I came to dying and it scares me. I don't understand how I could have gotten so bad I felt I had to die. I thank the Lord everyday for letting me live. I plan to dedicate at least part of my life talking to depressed teens and making sure they get help. I don't want anyone to ever go through what I went through and put my family through. Poor Ruthie, she hasn't said a word to anyone since she found me. I keep telling her I'm sorry for what I did and that I'm getting better and I love her no matter what, but she just stares at me. I know it's breaking Mom's heart that Ruthie won't speak. I've begged and pleaded with Ruthie to just say something to Mom, but she vehemently shakes her head no.  
  
It's weird around here with Lucy and Kevin gone now. I know they need their own place, but the house seems so empty these days. It's just me, Mom, Dad, Ruthie and David. Luce visits all the time, but it's not the same. And Ruthie's so quiet, she might as well be a wall. I love her, but she just frustrates me so much. Mom and Dad are busy all the time, trying to keep their lives more normal. Mom won't leave the house without telling everyone she loves us.   
  
"Simon? May I come in?" Mom called out.  
  
"Yes," I said, putting down the magazine I had been reading.  
  
"I'm taking David to group, then I'll be back to start your lessons, okay?" she asked.  
  
"That's fine with me, I was just getting ready to finish that essay you assigned last week," I told her.  
  
"Good. And I love you," she added.  
  
"I love you too, Mom," I said.  
  
(Kevin's POV)  
  
I was sitting in the patrol car with Roxanne when my pager went off. It flashed my home phone number and I figured it was just Lucy wanting me to pick up something she was craving for. I borrowed Roxanne's cellphone and called the house, expecting a normal call.  
  
"Kevin! Thank God you called. My water broke and I'm in labor, but I can't drive. No one else is answering, so you gotta come get me to go to the hospital," she spat out all in one breath.  
  
"Calm down, I'm on my way," I said soothingly.  
  
"Calm down! The baby is two weeks early! That can't be good," she was nearly in tears, I could tell.  
  
"Remember what the doctor said about first children being a little premature. The baby should be fine," I told her.  
  
Roxanne's eyes grew wide as she mouthed," She's having the baby now?"  
  
I nodded and started the car.  
  
"I hope you're right Kevin. When will you be here?" she demanded.  
  
"Two minutes tops, we're really close by. Just try and remain calm and remember your breathing exercises," I tried to keep my own cool. Deep down inside, I was excited. My first baby was about to be born.  
  
I pulled into my driveway and ran into the house. Roxanne got out and followed me in.  
  
"Lucy?" I called out.  
  
"I'm in here," she yelled.  
  
I ran toward her voice and found her laying down on our bed," Ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, let's get a move on," she gave me her hand.  
  
I helped her up and directed Roxanne to grab a duffel bag we had sitting next to the door for when it was time. I assisted Lucy to the back seat of the squad car. I slid in next to her so that I could be with her. Roxanne jumped into the driver's seat and quickly headed to the hospital. When we arrived, I took Lucy to the Maternity admissions desk. The receptionist looked worried when a pregnant woman showed up with two cops. I quickly explained that she was my wife and Roxanne was my partner.  
  
"Lucy Kinkirk," I told the receptionist.   
  
"Okay, can you spell that for me?" she asked.  
  
"K-I-N-K-I-R-K!" Lucy screamed, cleary exasperated about it taking so long to be admitted.  
  
"All right, all right, no need to yell," she said, then called over a nurse," please assist the Kinkirks to room 401."   
  
The nurse sat Lucy in a wheelchair and I followed them down the hall, leaving Roxanne to sit in the waiting room. The nurse got Lucy all settled in and then said a doctor would be along soon. As soon as she left a man entered the room.  
  
"Mrs. Kinkirk?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucy snapped.  
  
"Calm down sweetie," I reminded her.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'm Dr. Swanson and I'm here to check how far along in the labor you are. I'll be the one to deliver your baby," he explained.  
  
"Wait, I'm confused. YOU'RE my doctor," Lucy furrowed her eyebrows," I was expecting a woman."  
  
"Male OB/GYN's are quite common," Dr. Swanson explained as he examined Lucy," looks like you're only dilated about two centimeters. You've got a long way to go. It could be several hours or maybe not even until tomorrow before you deliver."  
  
"How far do I have to be?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Ten centimeters," came the reply.  
  
"Oh man," she groaned.  
  
I knew I was in for a long day.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour or two to check you out. If you need anything, just page a nurse," the doctor said.  
  
As he left, I said," So, who should call first?"  
  
"My parents, then your Mom. Then everyone else," she said.  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to do all the talking or do you want to do some of it?"  
  
"You do it," she said, looking so disgusted that I could even suggest she speak on the phone," I don't feel like talking on the phone."  
  
A/N: I was running out of things to do in the last chapter, so I thought a jump ahead in time would be appropriate. And if anyone was wondering there is a real group for twinless twins. It's basically the way I explained it in the story. Did you know that Elvis was a twinless twin? His brother died shortly after birth and Elvis was plagued most of his life by feelings of guilt for his brother's death. Just some interesting facts for you. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Coming Soon: Is Lucy in for a long or short labor? Will her delivery be easy or difficult? Can anything get Ruthie talking again? 


	17. She's Beautiful

Chapter 17: She's Beautiful  
  
A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate all the kind reviews I have recieved thus far. The reviews have kept me motivated. I never expected this story to last so long, but here it is already at 17 chapters. Keep the reviews coming, I truly appreciate them.  
  
(Eric's POV)  
  
It was nice for once to rush to the hospital for a good thing. The last several visits have been awful. I was dreading every single one. Now I am going to see my first grandchild's birth. Oh wow, I just realized I'm going to be a grandpa. I knew Lucy was having a baby, but it didn't occur to me that I was going to be a grandpa.   
  
"Eric, you're here," Annie greeted me when I stepped off the elevator.   
  
"It's been a while since we've been on the maternity floor hasn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. It's so weird to be on this side of the birth. I'm used to being in the bed," she said," I never realized how much waiting is involved."  
  
"It takes a lot of patience," I explained.  
  
"I know it. I can't believe our daughter is going to be a mother," she sighed.  
  
"We're going to be Grandma and Grandpa," I said.  
  
"Oh. I forgot about that. That makes me feel old now," she laughed.  
  
Kevin came walking down the hall looking harried.  
  
"Lucy's driving me nuts," he said," someone else want to go sit with her for a while. I need a break."  
  
"I'll do it," Annie volunteered," I know what she's going through right now."  
  
She took off down the hall to Lucy's room. Kevin looked very exasperated.  
  
"Was Annie crazy when she was giving birth?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes. Even after seven kids, you don't get used to it," I explained," there are so many things flying through her mind right now. Don't worry though, she'll calm down after the baby is born."  
  
"That's good to know," Kevin looked relieved.  
  
"Are you excited to be a father?" I asked.  
  
"Very much. I can't wait to hold the baby in my arms," Kevin was all smiles now.  
  
"It's a wonderful feeling," I agreed.  
  
"It's all the waiting that's killing me," he told me.  
  
"Yeah, it can be very tiring, but once it's over, you know it was worth it."  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
"Matt?" a man's voice asked me.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"It's Kevin," he said," I just wanted to tell you that Lucy's gone into labor. We're at the hospital now. It could be several hours before she actually delivers, but she wanted you to know that she's about to have the baby."  
  
"That's great news," I said," I'm gonna be an uncle soon. You have to call me when the baby is born."  
  
"I will," Kevin promised.  
  
"So, how does it feel to know you're about to be a father?" I asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"It's hard to explain. I'm happy, nervous, scared and excited all at once. It's amazing that a person I've never met can make me feel that way," he laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed," you and Lucy will make great parents though."  
  
"I have to go now, but I will definitely call you when the baby is born," Kevin said.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Kevin. He said Lucy is in labor right now," I explained.  
  
"Oh, I wish we could be there with them," she sighed.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure they've got enough people to deal with," I said, knowing how the family could get.  
  
"Your family can be a bit of a handful," Sarah smiled.  
  
"I know," I rolled my eyes, thinking of life at the Camden house or how it used to be.  
  
"You really miss your family, don't you?" Sarah asked. She had a way of knowing exactly what I was thinking.  
  
I nodded," It's been a while. We should make a point of visiting them soon."  
  
(Ruthie's POV)  
  
Lucy was in labor for nearly 24 hours. She had a way of making everyone crazy. It must have been uncomfortable. Fortunately, her delivery went smoothly and the baby was born healthy. Everyone has seen the baby and they all say that she is 'very cute'. I haven't had my turn yet. I am waiting for Simon to come back. Then I will get my turn.  
  
Finally, Simon comes out grinning. I jump up and head to the room where Lucy and Kevin are with their baby.   
  
"Ruthie, hi," Lucy greeted me.  
  
"Meet Samantha Abigail Kinkirk," Kevin said, placing the baby in my arms.  
  
I looked down at the tiny bundle in my arms. The baby was beautiful. She had tiny little hands. Everything about her was so small. I had seen babies before, but Samantha was absolutely breathtaking. She had a tuft of blond hair and deep brown eyes. I smiled at the baby. Tears began to slip down my cheeks.  
  
"Ruthie, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, alarmed.  
  
"She's beautiful," I whispered.  
  
Immediately Lucy was relieved. I could tell I had worried her when I cried, but it was tears of joy. It took me several seconds to realize Kevin and Lucy were staring at me. I hadn't even thought about it, I just said those words. Kevin took the baby and I moved to Lucy's side.  
  
"It's good to have you back, sis," she said as we embraced," it's been so long since I've heard your voice."  
  
I was crying too hard to say anything in response. It felt good to say something again. It had been four long, silent months when I hadn't felt like saying a word. All it took was to hold a tiny life in my arms.   
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. I didn't have a lot for it. I think this story is probably almost over. 


	18. Apologies

Chapter 18: Apologies  
  
A/N: I just realized after watching a rerun of the first part of Life and Death, that I left Lucy's friend, Christine out of the story completely. Oh well, just pretend that she was never there. This chapter has a lot of emotions in it, but it's a good thing. Also, I don't know if I am about to end this story or not. It seems like it is slowing down. As long as I still have inspiration to continue it, I will.   
  
(Simon's POV)   
  
I was freaked out when Kevin walked Ruthie to the waiting room and I saw her crying. I thought something bad had happened, but then I noticed Kevin was smiling.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mom asked, jumping up.  
  
"Nothing," Ruthie replied," I'm just so happy."  
  
I was stunned. She was talking. After so many months of silence and emotionless stares. I couldn't believe it at first. It seemed to be too good to be true, but then she continued speaking.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you all because I wasn't talking. I really can't explain to you why I did that, but I hope you will all forgive me," she finished.  
  
No one else made a move, so I embraced her," Of course we will."  
  
Soon the entire family was around Ruthie in a giant group hug, minus Lucy of course. It felt so good to be together in that moment. It felt like our family was finally going to be okay after months of sorrow, grief and loss. I almost didn't want the moment to end, but it did and we all headed off in separate directions.  
  
I followed Ruthie to the cafeteria to get a snack.  
  
"Ruthie," I started.  
  
"Don't. I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it. It's not your fault I quit talking. I just needed some time of quiet reflection. The silence seemed like the only way to achieve that. It really scared me when I thought you would die. You wouldn't even begin to understand how much it hurt me," she poured her heart out.  
  
"But I do. Don't you know how much I wanted to live. The second I woke up in the hospital I was filled with regret. I wanted so much to live. And then when I did live and I found out you wouldn't talk. Well, it broke my heart. I love you so much, little sister," I began to sob, I didn't even care that it wasn't manly.  
  
"I. I had no idea how you felt," she said," it feels like I've been away for months."  
  
"Yeah, it felt like you were gone. I mean, you were there, but since you isolated yourself from the family, it seemed like you weren't there," I told her.  
  
"I know, but after so many months of being alone, I just couldn't suddenly start acting normal. I didn't know how to make myself a part of the family again. I'm sorry I made you feel bad," she cried.  
  
"So, whatever brought you to speak again?" I asked, the curiousity too strong to just ignore.  
  
"I was holding Samantha in my arms and she was just so beautiful, I had to say so," she smiled.  
  
"She is beautiful," I laughed," and sort of a miracle. I mean she got you to talk again."  
  
"It feels good to be back," she hugged me," thanks for letting me let out some of my feelings."  
  
"No prob, just know you can always talk to me. I will love you, no matter what happens," I said.  
  
(David's POV)   
  
My family spends a lot of time at the hospital. This time everybody was happy. Lucy had a baby. I got to hold it in my arms. She was so small. Mommy told me I used to be that size, but I don't believe her. There's no way I was that tiny. I am happy that my family isn't sad any more. It was making me sad to see my Mommy and Daddy cry so much. My Twinless Twin group says it's normal for Mommys and Daddys to cry sometimes, but I don't like it. It's kind of scary to me.   
  
"Hey David," Ruthie came into my room.  
  
"Hi Ruthie," I said.  
  
"So, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm okay, but I thought you were mad at me," I told her.  
  
"No. I wasn't mad at anyone. I just didn't feel like talking. I was sad. I apologize if you thought I was mad at you," she explained.  
  
"It's okay. Wanna play a game?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," she replied," what do you want to play?"  
  
"Candyland," I replied. (A/N: I don't know if Candyland is one word or two).  
  
"Okay, let's go," she said, taking my hand.  
  
(Annie's POV)  
  
I was very relieved when Ruthie started talking again. I was so worried that she would never talk again. Her voice was music to my ears. It had been months since I'd heard it and was glad to hear it again. I missed her. When we left the hospital, Ruthie made her rounds at home, talking to everyone. She seemed to be avoiding me though. It hurt me, but I know it was hard on her to let out emotions she had kept quiet for months. She was in David's room, just finishing a game of Candyland, when she caught me.  
  
"Mom, I've been meaning to catch you," she said," I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure honey, what is it?" I asked.   
  
"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you for so long," she started.  
  
"It's okay," I told her.  
  
"No, it's not. I know it hurt you that I wouldn't talk and then when I did, I avoided you. I knew talking to you would be the hardest, so I wanted to save it for last," she took a deep breath," I can't explain why I wouldn't talk, but I can say, the longer I kept quiet the harder it was to speak up again. It was easier to withdraw farther into myself than to open up again. Even though I knew I was breaking your heart, I didn't want to speak. It broke my heart too. You have no idea how many nights I stayed up late to cry by myself. I even thought for a little while that maybe you were all better off without my interference in your daily lives. Mom, please don't interupt me yet. Then I realized how wrong that was. At this point, I had been silent for so long, I didn't think I could just up and speak like nothing was wrong. So, it finally felt right to say something when I held Samantha in my arms. She was just so beautiful, I had to say so."  
  
Tears were streaming down my face," Oh my baby."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mommy," she whispered.  
  
"I love you so much. Don't ever feel like you can't talk again. No matter what it is, you can tell your mother, okay?"   
  
"Okay," she sniffled.  
  
We sat for a few minutes, just hugging and crying. It felt so good to have my baby open up to me again. She had been closed off for so long, I felt like I had lost her. Then she got up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for listening, Mom," she said," I've gotta go and call Peter. I think he's upset with me."  
  
I watched her walk away. Then Eric walked into the room and looked worried," Everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, everything is fine," I said.  
  
"It's good to have her talking again isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Very good," I agreed.  
  
"Things are really starting to feel more normal around here. That's good for all of us," Eric thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, it is. In fact, we haven't all sat down to dinner in so long, I can't remember the last time. When Lucy gets out of the hospital, we need to have her, Kevin and the baby over to have a big family dinner," I suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Lately, it seems like every time we all get together, it's for something bad. Except for Lucy's baby. Now that Ruthie's talking, we can all have a nice dinner together. I just wish Matt, Sarah and Mary could come," Eric replied.  
  
"Yeah, that would be perfect, but it won't happen. They are already behind from coming out here last time. Mary doesn't have anymore vacation time and Matt is really backed up in school," I explained.  
  
"Oh. I forgot about that," he frowned, but then his eyes lit up.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Um, nothing. I just thought of something," he said, leaving me to sit alone.  
  
Coming soon: Is Eric up to something? 


	19. I Like You

Chapter 19: I Like You  
  
A/N: I know I said I would update more often, but I can't update if there is no chapter written. I was suffering from a terrible virus called writus interruptus, more commonly known as writer's block. Yes, I am wonderfully cured and here give you faithful readers another chapter. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed my story.   
  
(Peter's POV)  
  
I hadn't heard from Ruthie Camden in months. I know she wasn't actually talking to anyone, but she could have still written a letter or something. Although, if she wasn't communicating with anyone, she certainly wouldn't talk to me. I didn't mean to yell at her the last time I saw her, but she frustrated me. I didn't like her just sitting there and staring at me like she couldn't talk. My thoughts were interrupted by the phone.   
  
"Peter! It's for you," Mom hollered up the stairs.   
  
"Okay, thanks Mom," I replied," Hello?"  
  
"Hi Peter, please don't hang up on me," a female voice said.  
  
It took me a moment to realize that it was Ruthie. I hadn't heard her voice in months. Instantly, any anger I felt toward her melted away. I could never stay mad at her.  
  
"Hello? Are you there?" Ruthie called out.  
  
"Oh yes. Sorry. I was just shocked that you actually called. I mean, I didn't know you were even talking again," I sputtered.  
  
"That's because I just started talking again. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," she apologized.  
  
"No! I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you before," I said.  
  
"It's all right. Everyone was a little upset and scared. It's not normal to be quiet for that long," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Especially someone who normally loves to talk," I agreed.  
  
"Oh, so I am a blabbermouth, am I?" she asked, faking anger.  
  
"I didn't mean that. It's just, I'm so glad you're talking to me. Do you want for me to come over to your house so we can talk in person? The phone's nice, but I'd like to see you," I told her.   
  
"Sure, that's what I was about to ask," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes," I said.  
  
"Bye, Peter."   
  
"Bye, Ruthie."  
  
I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to find Mom. She was in the kitchen cleaning up.   
  
"Hey Mom," I greeted her," that was Ruthie and she wants to me to go over to her house."  
  
"Okay, I'm glad you two aren't mad at eachother anymore," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if I'll be back for dinner or not," I told her as I walked out the door.  
  
I made the short walk to the Camden's house. It had been quite a while since I had walked up to their house. I walked past several times, wondering if I should go visit Ruthie, but each time I decided not to. This time it was different though, she wanted to see me. I was looking forward to seeing her for the first time in months.  
  
"Peter, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Camden said when she opened the door," how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Camden, how are you?" I asked politely.  
  
"I'm wonderful, thanks for asking. Ruthie is upstairs, you can go up because she's expecting you," Mrs. Camden smiled.  
  
"Thanks," I said as I went to find Ruthie.  
  
"Peter, over here," she called out.  
  
"It's been quite a while since I've seen you. You look great," I complimented.  
  
"Thanks," she blushed slightly," you look good too."  
  
She led me into her room where she sat on her bed. She gestured for me to take a seat too.  
  
"So, how have you been these last few months?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I was really withdrawing though. I hardly came out of my room to eat with the family or anything like that. But now I'm feeling normal. How about you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm great," I replied," I can walk under my own power now. I still do some physical therapy stuff, but my life's getting back to normal now too."  
  
"That's good," she nodded her head. Suddenly, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips.  
  
"What was that for?" I cried.  
  
"I don't know. I guess, it's because I like you," she was blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh. Wow. Um. I like you too Ruthie. I have for a while now. But since you wouldn't talk, I didn't tell you so," I let out.  
  
"I didn't know if you liked me or not and I figured that was one way to find out. You didn't mind the kiss did you?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all," I answered," so do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
(Eric's POV)   
  
I was caught completely off-guard when I walked past Ruthie's room. She was kissing Peter Petrowski. I couldn't believe my eyes at first. Then she pulled away and looked embarassed. I'd like to say I walked away, but I couldn't convince anyone of that. I stayed to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation. Afterwards, I walked down the hallway, shaking my head. Great, another girl to keep my eyes on. At least, I knew I could trust Peter. He was a nice boy and I don't think he would try anything with a twelve year old.   
  
I got down to my office to start to put my plan into action. I picked up the phone to make sure no one else was using it and then dialed Matt's phone number.   
  
"Hello?" Sarah answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Matt's dad," I replied.  
  
"Oh hi, Eric, what brings you to call?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm trying to sort of secretly plan a family gathering. I think it would do the family good to get together and just have a nice picnic or something," I explained.  
  
"That's a great idea. Matt was just saying something about wanting to come see the family," Sarah said.  
  
"Good. Maybe you can help me. I want this to be a surprise for Annie and the kids. You could invite your parents and keep this all a secret from Matt," I told her.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. When did you want to plan this for?" she asked.  
  
"I don't have a certain date in mind yet, but I was thinking in a couple weeks. Secrets don't last long in this family," I shook my head," Annie already suspects something and I just came up with the idea."  
  
Sarah laughed," This may be harder than it sounds. I've gotta go because Matt's home, but I'll call you later to find out some more details."  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
"Bye," she echoed.  
  
My plan was starting to be put into action.So far, so good. I had to plan some of the specifics before I called Mary. She would need to know what days to get off from work. I truly think the extended family needs to spend a happy day together. I made a quick list of who to call and let know ahead of time: Julie and Hank, Colonel and Ruth, Mary, Ginger and Charles, Ben and Mrs. Kinkirk. I tapped my pen as I tried to think of more names. That was all I could think of for the time, so I hid the list in my desk, hoping a snooping family member would not find it. 


	20. Together In Glen Oak

Chapter 20: Together In Glen Oak  
  
A/N: I think this is the last chapter of this story. I finally came up with a way to end this story. It won't be real exciting, but I think this story has had it's share of moments. I sort of have an idea for a sequel to this story, if anyone would be interested in a sequel, let me know in your reviews.  
  
(Lucy's POV)   
  
I brought Samantha home a week ago. She is such a beautiful baby. I can't believe how quiet she is. I remember when the twins were born, they were noisy. Samantha doesn't cry very much. I love her so much. Kevin took a little bit of time off work to spend with the baby and me. It's nice to have our own home. I miss my family, but I can visit them all the time. Today is Kevin's first day back to work, so I am going to take Samantha over to visit her grandparents. I know Mom will enjoy visiting with her first granddaughter. This will be the first trip out of the house with the baby. The only other place she's been is the hospital.  
  
After kissing Kevin good-bye, I prepared Samantha to go out. I loaded her diaper bag and found her stroller. I decided it would be easiest to walk because it was only a couple blocks away. I also wanted to work on losing some of the weight I gained during my pregnancy. I didn't gain a huge amount of weight, but I still felt like taking a walk. It didn't take long for us to reach the Camden house. I didn't knock on the door because Mom knew I was coming over.   
  
  
  
"Hi Lucy," Ruthie greeted me as I entered.  
  
"Hello Ruthie. How are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm great. Did you know that I have a boyfriend now?" she questioned.  
  
"Really? Who's your boyfriend? Peter?" I asked.  
  
"Actually yes. It's only been a few days since we started being boyfriend and girlfriend," she explained.  
  
"Well, that's great. I like Peter," I told her.  
  
"Me too," she giggled," so how's the baby?"  
  
"Oh Samantha is great. She is a very quiet baby. She hardly cries. It's nice to not have a baby constantly screaming their head off," I said.  
  
"Yeah. I remember when Sam and David would scream and cry. It nearly drove us all nuts," she remembered.  
  
"And if I remember correctly, the only thing that could get them to stop crying was me singing to them. Samantha likes to be sung to. Would you like to hold her?" I asked, sensing she wanted out of the stroller.  
  
"Sure," Ruthie replied.  
  
I lifted the baby out of the stroller and handed her to Ruthie. Ruthie immediately smiled and started baby-talking to her. I could tell she really liked holding Samantha. Mom came into the room and hugged me.   
  
"Hi Mom. How are you?" I inquired.  
  
"I'm wonderful. How about you and the baby?" she asked.  
  
"Great. She's so quiet. She rarely cries. Having a baby is the best thing I can think of. I love it," I grinned.  
  
"It is truly wonderful," she agreed," now you know why your father and I had seven children."  
  
"I don't know if I'd have that many," I said," but I do think I will eventually want another baby."  
  
"Can I hold her now?" Mom asked Ruthie.  
  
"Sure," Ruthie kissed her forehead and handed the baby to Mom.   
  
"It's been a few years since I've held a baby in my arms. It's different when you're holding your granddaughter. She really is beautiful," Mom smiled.  
  
"So, where's Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Ruthie said.  
  
"He's been up to something lately. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm pretty sure that's why he's not here right now," Mom explained.  
  
(Mary's POV)  
  
I met Dad at the airport and we waited for Matt and Sarah's plane to land. It felt good to be home. The last time I came home, well, it didn't turn out so great. This time it was Dad's idea though. I was excited to get home and see Lucy's baby. I kept hearing about her, first from Lucy on the phone, then by Dad as we waited for Matt and Sarah. Their flight was scheduled to land only a half hour after mine, and Dad wanted to pick us all up at once. I didn't actually mind waiting. I was just excited to be at home for a happy occasion.  
  
Matt and Sarah's plane landed right on time. When we spotted them there were hugs all around. Dad directed us to the car so we could get home and surprise everyone else. We all chatted about how everybody's last few months had been. The ride home seemed extra short.  
  
"Annie! Simon! Ruthie! David! I'm home and I've got a surprise!" Dad yelled when we got inside.  
  
Mom and Ruthie came from the kitchen with Lucy and her baby. Then Simon and David came down the stairs. They all seemed completely surprised to see us.  
  
"Matt, Mary, Sarah! What are you all doing here?" Mom asked.  
  
"I asked them to come," Eric said.  
  
"It's good to see you all," Simon smiled.  
  
"It's great to see you too," Matt replied, hugging his brother," so how are you these days?"  
  
"I'm fine," Simon returned," thanks for asking."  
  
It felt awkward for a moment. I knew he had tried to commit suicide, but I didn't know how he had been lately. When I talked to Dad, he told me Simon had been very depressed, but he was much better now. I hadn't been sure of what to expect, but he seemed normal to me. I realized I was staring at him and shook myself out of my thoughts.   
  
"It's good to see my little brother is okay," I hugged him.  
  
"Momma?" David asked.  
  
"What, sweetie?" she questioned.  
  
"Who is that?" he pointed at Sarah.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nuh-uh," David was confused.  
  
"I'm Matt's wife," she explained.  
  
"Oh. Now I know you," David grinned sheepishly.  
  
I made my to Lucy and asked to hold the baby. Lucy carefully placed her into my arms. I looked down and smiled at how beautiful and tiny she was. She definitely looked like her mother.   
  
"Oh Luce, she is the cutest little baby I have ever seen," I told her.  
  
"She is such a good baby too. She is pretty quiet, she doesn't really cry much," Lucy explained.  
  
"Holding her makes me even more jealous of you. I'm not even married yet. You're so lucky," I started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, Mare," she started," you'll get married and have your own baby one day."   
  
"Yeah," Ruthie chimed in.  
  
"Hi Ruthie," I said.  
  
"It's nice to see you here," she told me.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?" I asked.  
  
"I've been all right. Did you know that Peter Petrowski is my boyfriend?" she asked.  
  
"No, I didn't know that. He's the boy who was in the accident with you, right?"  
  
"Yes, he was in the accident," she explained.  
  
"Oh. So how long have you been dating him?"  
  
"We haven't gone on any actual dates yet, but we've been a couple for a few days," she told me.  
  
"That's great. Even YOU have a boyfriend and I don't."  
  
"Mary, you're gonna find the right guy. Maybe he's under your nose and you just don't know it," she said.  
  
"I hope you are right," I sighed.  
  
(Annie's POV)  
  
I was completely surprised when Eric called the family to see that Matt, Sarah and Mary had come home. A few minutes after their arrival, the doorbell rang. Everyone else was preoccupied so I went to answer the door.  
  
"Annie!" my father greeted me.  
  
"Dad, Ginger, you're here too! I'm so glad to see you," I exclaimed, embracing both of them.  
  
Before I even shut the door, I saw that the Colonel, Ruth, and George were here too. I ushered them into the house and the bell rang again. This time it was Ben and Mrs. Kinkirk with Kevin. At this point, the curiousity of what Eric had planned was really nagging me, but before I had a chance to ask just what was going on, the doorbell rang one more time. It was Rabbi and Mrs. Glass, followed by Julie and Hank. Once everyone was inside, Eric stood up above everyone to speak.  
  
"Okay, most of you already know what's going on, but for Annie and those of you don't know, I called you all here to Glen Oak for a family gathering. The last time most of us saw eachother was about nine months ago. The family was brought together then by tragic circumstances, so I decided we all needed to get together and just have a good time," he explained," so later we are all going to go have a big family dinner and then we'll play some games and spend time together as a happy family."  
  
"Oh Eric, you're wonderful!" I exclaimed.  
  
The family applauded Eric's efforts and then everyone moved into the backyard to visit with everyone else. I made way around the yard greeting family members and trying to play hostess. Eric, however, would not let me. He said it was my turn to take it easy. He had it all under control. I kissed him and thanked him. He knew that this was exactly what the family needed.   
  
(Ruthie's POV)  
  
The entire family spent an evening in the park. We had a huge picnic and then split up. The younger people went off to play a game while the adults sat around talking to eachother and catching up on everyone else's life. I had more fun than I'd had in months. After everyone had a chance to talk, the whole family got together to do a relay race. It must have been a crazy sight. We didn't care though. We were having a good time. We played some other games, including charades and then everyone sat down to tell stories. It felt good to be together again. No one wanted the night to end, but it did. Everyone who lived in Glen Oak went to their respective homes. The Colonel, Ruth and George went to stay with Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank. Ginger, Grandpa, and Mary came to stay at our house. Matt and Sarah went over to stay with Sarah's parents. Ben and his mom went to stay with Lucy and Kevin. Everyone promised to meet at our house in the morning for breakfast before most of them had to leave again. I fell asleep that night, happier than I'd been in about a year.  
  
A/N: This last chapter kinda sucked, but I wanted to give the story a happy ending. I can always do a sequel if you readers want. I hope the end of this story wasn't too disappointing. 


	21. Final Author's Note

Okay, I just want to say thanks for the comments about the last chapter of this story. I am glad that no one thought it sucked. The first person who read it (before it was posted) told me it was "lame and anti-climactic". Well to them I say, you don't know what you are talking about. And to the reviewer, me-i-am-special-very-special, that doesn't make you weird because it is a very sad part of the story, or so I think. To J9, way to guess the ending of the story. You aren't psychic, are you? Mudd1, I don't know what you were thinking, but it's not a dirty story! if you were thinking something bad.   
  
And I would like to say a special thanks to the following people:  
  
me-i-am-special-very-special   
  
Skippy1  
  
Mudd1   
  
J9   
  
Coolio02  
  
Jae   
  
Elizabeth   
  
Brianna  
  
Lucy Beaumont   
  
curlymonic1215  
  
jess   
  
KevinandLuceFan  
  
malpaltexas   
  
Princess Charity  
  
Monique  
  
nar-da-bar   
  
Megs  
  
Maria   
  
KayKayeLLe  
  
Joan   
  
Doyles-always  
  
serena   
  
BillyBillyBobBob   
  
Those are all the people who reviewed my story and you don't know how much I love to open my e-mail and see e-mails from bot@fanfiction.net. The reviews are what kept me writing. You are all great people.  
  
I am not sure about a sequel. I have a couple ideas of places I could go, but I don't know. I guess I'll put it on the back burner for a while and see if anything else comes up. I may start a new story in a different catergory. Or I could just take a break for a while. This story was sort of hard to write, emotionally.   
  
Later for now,   
  
Tanguay40 


End file.
